Being Yusuke's Sister 101
by KakashiXKagome
Summary: Kagome has just found Yusuke is her brother to bad he's dead but he won't stay that way for long so Kagome joins him on his journey facing danger good thing Kagome has something up her sleeve right well at least I think she does.
1. Yusuke

Being Yusuke's sister 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I wish I did.

Today was supposed to be like every other day but it wasn't I went to school like normal and returned home. My mom was crying when I returned. I tried to comfort her know if only I realized this was how my journey started.

Normal p.o.v

"Mom what's the matter," I asked worried.

"Kagome I'm sorry I waited to late to tell you but I'm not your real mom," said Kun-Loon.

"No you're my real mother," I said trying to get her to listen to me.

"Kagome your not my real daughter your real mom Atsuko Urameshi couldn't afford to pay for two of you so I adopted you," said Kun-Loon.

"I but mom why is it to late?" I asked.

"You had a brother Yusuke Urameshi but he died today in a car accident saving a little boy from getting hit by a car," said Kun-Loon.

"Oh that's why it's to late," I said. "Mom can I have the address I want to go to the wake and meet my mom and show respect to Yusuke," I asked.

"Why sure?" my mom said writing directions.

I realized it was a bus drive away. "Okay I'll go see if I have any black," I said trying to act cheerful. I ran to my room and locked the door and leaned against the door crying silently to myself. "Why him?" I asked to the air. I cried for a half hour and decided I needed to straighten up. I washed my face and found I had a black dress that was plain and fit slightly tight a black jacket to go over it if it got chilly and some black dress shoes. The wake was tomorrow so I took a bath and tried to collect my thoughts I washed my hair and body I finished and blow dried my hair. I changed into a sun dress and went to sleep fitfully.

The Next Day

Normal p.o.v

I walked to school head down as if tired or upset. My friends seemed worried when I didn't talk but I just couldn't I'd probably cry. I never got picked on to answer questions. I heard gossip even people this far out heard about Yusuke's death. Some were laughing some wondered how it happened others seemed sad. I guess some people have hearts. I ran home trying not to cry though a few tears slipped out. I ran into my room saying a quick hi to my mom. I took a shower and got dressed my hair in a bun and a few strands in my face. I took the bus I'd have to switch and it would take a while since its clear across town.

At the Wake 6:00

I finally arrived it took forever turns out three hours to get across town taking the different busses. I walked calmly. I noticed a girl crying surrounded by two girls trying to comfort her. I walked in. "Mom," I whispered. Atsuko looked up. "It's me Kagome your daughter I learned the news and I'm sorry," I said. Atsuko nodded and smiled and hugged me. I smiled to. Though it was forced for us both. I got up and went to the body of Yusuke to pay respects. It was empty so I sat down.

Yusuke's p.o.v

I was hanging around my wake I saw Kayko crying and Kuwabara disrupting the wake wanting to beat me up. Most people laughed and I wanted to punch them. Though I went inside and watched. My mom was hugging a girl and she smiled though I could tell she was far from happy the girl moved over to the casket. My mom started whimpering then she cried head down into her lap.

Kagome's p.o.v

"Yusuke I'm sorry we didn't meet sooner well I bet your wondering what I'm talking about right," I said a faint laugh escaping my mouth. "Well I'm your sister little though," and I started crying head down bangs covering my eyes. "I love you though I never meet you saving that little boy was probably a good deed so maybe you went to heaven you would probably like it their too," I said. "I have to go but I'll be at the funeral I'll help Atsuko Yusuke will make it through this just please wait for me to join you when I get older of course but not yet," I said. I got up. "Bye Yusuke," I said. I left after trying to comfort Atsuko.

Yusuke's p.o.v

What mom never told me I had a little sister probably because she's drunk half the time or gone I thought. I will come back for Kayko, Mom, and the sister I never knew.

Botan/Yusuke's p.o.v

"Glad you decided were going to meet Enma," said Botan.

"Enma," said Yusuke."Wait I change my mind take me back," I screamed.

"Stop being a baby," said Botan. We flew over the river Styx and to a pair of gigantic doors. Botan called in and they opened. A bunch of ogres were running like crazy everywhere.

"What is this a stock market?" I asked.

"Why hello I guess your new to here," said a voice.

"Sir," said Botan. I turned to see a baby.

"Whahahahahahahahahah," I laughed.

"Yusuke show some respect," said Botan whacking him over the head. "Ow," said Yusuke.

"Koenma more papers that need your stamp," said an ogre.

"As you can see I'm busy so let me hurry it up here is your task," said Koenma pulling out a golden egg. "Normally it takes 120 years but in your case it won't take that long," I said. "Since you're a ghost it takes your energy from your ghost form," said Koenma. "Bye now," said Koenma we exited and returned to human world. I decided to trail Kagome she walked home and fell into a fitful sleep. Constantly calling my name I guess she misses me a lot though she never say me. I sat on her.

"I'm coming back Kagome relax," I said loudly. "Besides I'll protect you as a brother should just wait I'll come back," I said. I popped up and say no one in the room it was real I thought touching where my tear was wiped away. I hopped out the window and started running to Atsuko's.

I next went to Kayko who was blubbering over me. "Her room got pretty cutesy but she just got ugly," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke," whispered Kayko. I watched she thought those words would hurt me "I wish you would just die," she had said.

"Stupid I'm coming back I just have some things to do in spirit world but once I'm done I'll come back so stop blubbering," said Yusuke wiping a tear away.

"Yusuke," said Kayko. No one was their it had to be real my tear was wiped away.

Kayko put on a jacket and ran to Atsuko.

"Atsuko Yusuke," Kayko started but was cut off. Atsuko looked shocked.

"I went to go whack him in the head and he was warm and his cheeks were rosy he's alive," said Atsuko. "My dear idiot of a boy is alive," said Atsuko crying all over Kayko. I ran up just then.

"Atsuko," I said.

"Kagome what are you doing here right now might as well tell you the good news," said Atsuko. "Yusuke's alive," said Atsuko. I smiled and ran inside to see his cheeks were rosy.

"Yusuke your alive just please come back to us," I whispered. "Shouldn't we move him," I asked.

"Oh right," said Atsuko.

Her and I moved him to a bed on the floor in a comfortable spot. He looked like he was just sleeping.

"Hi I guess we should introduce," I said. "I'm Kagome Higurashi well actually Uramsehi now because I'm his sister," I said. "I got told the day before the wake," I said.

"Oh well then I'm Yusuke's childhood friend Kayko Yukimura," said Kayko.

"I'll stop by twice a week at least more if I can," I said running home light already breaking through.

Yusuke's alive I thought. I managed to get home and get another hour of sleep when I was woken again. Even though I was tired I was happy and went to school like normal. My friends looked happier and less worried. I didn't tell anyone at all about Yusuke.

I took a bus it took me an hour running to get their and I was fueled by the thought he might be alive. I kept taking the wrong buses the first time but know that I knew the correct bus I can get their in half an hour to forty-five minutes.

I came in to it being empty. Tidied up a little bit and checked Yusuke. I felt awkward I touched his hair which felt nice. I ran my fingers through his hair. I left realizing what I just did brother or not. I walked out and found Kayko shopping for here parents. Hands wrapped around Kayko and squeezed her boobs while we walking.

I turned around and screamed, "Pervert". I hit the person in the head.

"Yusuke," she screamed.

"Wait that's not Yusuke," I said.

"It is me look I had to take over this body," he looked at the sky. "Kayko I can't talk to you or mom but Kagome can because I never knew her," said Yusuke. "I just want you to wait for me," said Yusuke. He embraced us both in a hug. "I promise I'll come back for you two so wait," said Yusuke.

"When you wake up will do something fun," I whispered. Two girls hugging me I must be lucky thought Kuwabara. I realized it wasn't Yusuke and slapped him.

"Let's go," I screamed. I grabbed Kayko and we ran away from the scene. "Sorry," I whispered. That was him I thought. I knew it was in my heart and it never let me down I thought.

One Week Later

I was walking with Kayko like usual. Her friend was talking back turned and bumped into a guy. "Sorry," she said sincerely.

Yusuke's p.o.v

Botan said she'd answer my questions thought Yusuke.

"Yusuke you can return into your body one day a month," said Botan. "Today's your day," said Botan. "You should just sleep though," said Botan.

"Whatever," said Yusuke. I closed my eyes for a second and I was in my body. "Oh yeah I'm alive," said Yusuke. "I should leave my hair the same so people don't recognize me," said Yusuke. I ran into bozo's and squeezed the guys neck and pushed him back. I went to the arcade as usual though.

"I see your back," said a guy who was a usual their.

Kayko/ Kagome's p.o.v

"I guess you aren't sorry enough," said the guy kicking one of Kayko's friends and then insulted her.

"Natsuko are you alright?" asked Kayko.

"Apologize to her," Kayko and I yelled together.

"He's in a real bad mood picking a fight isn't smart right now," said his friend.

"Are moods are worse so apologize," we screamed.

"I don't know I might just smooch you both and cop a feel," said the guy.

Kayko slapped him hard then I slapped him after him. His friend getting mad was about to punch Kayko but I hopped in front of her but some one kicked him in the head. We were about to leave after boys from our school saved us to bad Daisuke came up and beat them up.

"Leave him alone," I screamed.

"Oh look she has some nice legs," said Daisuke. Daisuke was kicking a fellow comrade.

"Stop before you kill him," Kayko said hitting him with her bag. I smacked him with my backpack. Daisuke grabbed Kayko's face and he pulled me to his side.

"You two are pretty ain'tcha," said Daisuke.

"Let us go bastard," I screamed.

To bad Yusuke was busy playing games to save either of them.

I decided to fix the story for your reading pleasure it should be easier to read. Gotta go pack so bye for now from your Authoress Squeaky. Signing out.


	2. Captured Saved and I'm a What

Being Yusuke's Sister 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho cause if I did it would be different much different muwhahahah.

I snuck out of the room giving Yusuke a kiss on the cheek. I left going home. I had already called my mom she was fine with it. If only I made it home. I found Kuwabara suprisingly not at home or school. "Hey Kuwabara," I said smiling. "Oh hey Kagome," said Kuwbara. "What are you doing," I asked. "Oh just hanging out," he said. "Oh that's cool well I have to go home see ya," I said running and running into a guy. "Oh hi," I said. "Hi," said the guy. Kuwabara noticing tried to get the guy away. He pulled out a some achool and it was already sharp having been broken. "I think my boss would like this," he said. His boss stepped out from the corner. "If you want her back steal a comic from the most heavily guarded comic book store in town," said the guy. "Deal," said Kuwabara. The guy took me away and to a near by coffe shop. I was stuffed between the leader and another guy. I noticed horns on the leaders head. I blinked but it was still their. I tried to scoot away but he held an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry sweet thing I won't hurt you," said the guy. I shivered in disgusted. I watched two boys go out. "Kuwabara Yusuke help me please," I said.

Kuwabara's p.o.v.

I walked into the shop and bought them my honor to high to steal from a store it goes against my honor code and leaving the store my budds behind me.

Yusuke's p.o.v.

I woke up to see Kagome gone I thought she went home and changed and walked outside putting on a pair of sunglasses going to my favorite store. Two guys bumped into me asking for my money. "You can actually see me," I said laughing. I touched his hands." I'm just so happy," I said walking by them. "Why he touched me?" said the first guy. "Don't bother the crazy people they have problems," said the second leaving. Two guys came out of my favorite shop. "Ever since Urameshi died those guys from(Don't know name of school i'll just make up one.)Gufuchi have taken over even Kuwabara can't keep the turf," said the first guy." I wish Urameshi was still alive," said the second. I walked in the bell ringing all eyes turned to me. I noticed the ringleader had glasses. I looked the rest over. I sat down. The sat in silence for a while. "Are you sure Kuwabara will come?" asked one. "Yes we have his girlfriend," said the ringleader. "She's a cutie to," said another guy. "He will or she dies," said the ringleader. Kuwabara walked in a minute later. He pulled out his bag throwing several comics on the table. "I got a variety cause I didn't know what you like," said Kuwabara. He opened one of the books. "You didn't do exactly what I wanted," I said "steal," said the ringleader. "It doesn't matter how I got them does it," asked Kuwabara. "I wanted you to steal to feel the pleasure of stealing," said the ringleader. "I guess your little cutie will get it," said the ringleader lifting my chin exposing my neck. I whimpered. "No give me another chance," said Kuwabara. "Fine alley in five," said the ringleader getting up. I caught a glimpse of a familiar face. I tried struggling to get free but I got slapped across the face. He heard the sound and looked up. I tried to give him a pleading look as I was dragged out the door. He stood up but I was gone. "Kagome," I whispered. I followed behind a ways.

Kuwabara and Gang's p.o.v.

"I want you to hit your friends or the girl gets it," said the ringleader. He broke a new glass bottle and held it to my neck. I tried to back up as much as possible. But he thought I liked him. He kissed the back of my neck. "I'd hate to hurt a pretty play toy like you," he said I shivered and stopped backing up. "I can't hit them their my friends," said Kuwabara. "One last chance," he said. "It's alright we owe you one anyways go ahead will act like it's him then kick his butt later," said the guys. "I won't," said Kuwabara. "As you wish," he said. He nodded and the guy raised the glass. I whimpered. I felt the sting of glass. "Leave her alone bastards," said a familiar voice. The guy behind me was punched letting go and I flew up in the air. I was then wrapped protectively in his arms. His back facing them. "Who are you?" asked one of the guys. He turned around. "It's Urameshi," said one of the guys. "Back and ready to kick some ass," said Yusuke. He threw me over and I caught on to his back and under his torso. He ran forward and started beating up the guys. He had just finished punching the last guy when the ring leader ran. He set me down and started running I chased right after him. I found him above the guy he chased after unconscious. Something climbed out of the guys mouth I ekked and hid behind Yusuke. It zoomed around and he caught it in his hands. "You did it Yusuke," I said hugging him. "You are my hero," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Stop you'll ruin my image," said Yusuke reminscing over the kiss shared. I blushed slightly but didn't let go. "You Uramsehi have the power and strength to become a spirit detective for spirit world," said a voice. "Hey your the lady from early," said Yusuke. "I don't even know you," said Yusuke. "Oh come on I come from spirit world you don't recognize me," said the lady pulling off the outfit. "Wha Botan," said Yusuke. "Who's she?" I asked curious. "I'm Botan the grim reaper," said Botan. "I'm Kagome Higurashi sister to Yusuke Urameshi," I said brightly. Exact opposites of course. "But I love my big bro he even saved my life," I said. "Which reminds me you need to get bandaged?" said Yusuke. "I'll just take this bugger to Spirit World," said Botan. "Wait Botan," said Yusuke. "About my neck," I said pointing to the blood dribbling down. "Oh right," said Yusuke. He pulled out a hankerchief and tied a little bandage around my neck. "That's just temporary let me take you home," said Yusuke. "Good because I feel slightly woozy," I said falling back into his arms. "Kagome," he said shaking me. But I moaned slightly. "Geeze that cut must have leaked to much blood from your neck which is sensitive," said Yusuke. I hefted her on my back arms wrapped around my neck. I held her legs in place. I walked all the way home calling her mom to reassure her she's alright. Kagome came to when I put achool to the cut. When I was done she asked me an unexpected question. "Yusuke teach me to fight please I hate feeling weak?" I asked. "Sure Kagome I won't always be their to defend you," said Yusuke. "Can we start now?" I asked. "You wearing a skirt," said Yusuke. "I'm gonna ask my mom if I can move in here I love you and Atsuko and I love my mom but I really love my older brother suke-kun," I said. "Fine Kags," said Yusuke. "Can I borrow something?" I asked. He handed me some pants. I put them on and slipped my skirt off. Their were baggy and slightly big but comfy. "Let's get started," said Yusuke. "I want you to punch me," said Yusuke. I punched him but cracked my knuckles. "That hurt," I said waving my hand in pain. "You are pretty weak in the muscle department though you are athletic and naturally fast," said Yusuke. "You could use your speed," said Yusuke," but you still need muscle." "I know," said Yusuke. "I want you to take these," said Yusuke putting ten pound weight wristbands on my wrists. I held my hands up though it felt heavy. Their know wear these until even with them on you could kick butt. "Now give me fifty push-ups," said Yusuke. I groaned but did a lot harder with weights on my arms. I did them but collapsed. "Hm I know," said Yusuke he pulled a boxing bag from out of nowhere. "Punch this repeatdly," said Yusuke. I did but it didn't even move an inch. I want you to continue punching i'll be right back," he said leaving. I sighed but continued already sweating. I kicked the bag alternating between punching and kicking. I wiped some sweat off but continued I had been at it half hour before Yusuke came back. I groaned tiredly. "Ten more minutes and you can quit but no slacking or fifty push-ups and another hlaf-hour," said Yusuke. I got so mad and kicked it and it move three inches. I continued putting my frustrations in it and exceeded the time. "Kagome stop," said Yusuke stopping my hand. I nodded and relaxed. I walked to the bathroom takinng it off and showering. Wrapping a towel around me I put it on. I found underwear and a big t-shirt with little short pants. I put it on and fell asleep. In Yusuke's couch who came in after me I looked into the door. "To think I almost lost him," I said crying. "Please don't die I can't handle it," I said wiping my tears ,"i'd be strong though like you" I said wiping my tears away.

Next Time

Yusuke goes up against Kurama and Gouki and the ever fast and mysterious Hiei. Of course Kagome always manages to get in trouble but wait what did Kagome just shot at that monster that's not normal I guess i'm not the only one with Spirit Energy or should I say miko yikes poor Kurama,Hiei ,and Gouki she won't go easy espicially since she can purify demons crap. Gotta run new chappie up as soon as possible I hope to get up a lot during vacation so hopefully I do my little sister is straightening my hair hehehe bye.


	3. Gouki,Kurama,and Hiei demons!

Being Yusuke's Sister 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but someone has to lucky them.

I just want to say thanks for the two who reviewed my story and hope the rest of you get wise and review instead of just visiting their names are DeathNoteMaker and animegurl088 and I hope you continue to love my story and yes Kagome should kick ass and she will. I also think it is good I wrote it after all. I'll update another chapter which i'm working on if you I get five reviews that's all it takes thanks for listening.

I woke up and gasped. I touched my head and sighed. I felt my neck and a bandage was their. I stumbled to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked in the mirror. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair and it was straight again. I put it in a high ponytail. I hopped in the shower and washed off cleaning myself off. I walked out and wrapped a towel around myself. I dried off and put on my underclothes then my normal outfit. I walked out. I saw Yusuke snoring. I walked over "Yusuke," I said shaking him. "Yusuke," I said shaking harder. "Please get up," I said near tears. "Get up," I said crying. "Godammit don't be dead," I screamed crying all over his chest. "Calm down Kagome i'm alright," said Yusuke. "Yusuke," I said perking up. "Don't scare me like that I was worried," I said hugging him. "It's alright," he said patting me akawardly. I smiled and let go wiping my eyes. "Um go get ready Spirit Detective you have a big day ahead of you," I said. "Botan was going to inform you of something," I said. He got ready and walked out hands in pocket. I smiled and I walked by his side will he walked down the street. He walked to school and my school uniform was their. I put it on before school started. I grabbed my schedule which was the same as Yusuke's. I followed him to class.

"Look Urameshi's cheating on Kayko he's going out with that girl," someone whispered. "She has nice legs," someone else whispered. I blushed and walked head down. "She's hot," said another person. I blushed even more. I had to endure glares and guys checking me out all day well at least until Botan came with a mission. I managed to sneak out of class with Yusuke. "Hey Botan what happened," asked Yusuke. "The treasures have been stolen from the vault," said Botan. "What treasures?" I asked. "A soul sucking one, A sword that turns humans into demons, and the Forlon Hope a mirror that grants a wish at a price," said Botan. "Oh," I said. "Well i'll just send you to the good part of town their rumored to be their," said Botan. She opened a portal and we ran in coming out the other side. I looked to see this side of town was very nice looking. "Little spoiled brats," said Yusuke. "That's mean," I whispered whacking him upside the head. "A little boy just fainted is he alright," someone asked. I walked behind Yusuke who shoved through the crowds. A wisp of smoke came out which was actually the soul. Yusuke ran and I followed him as best I could. We ended up in the slums of the town. I shivered as I saw the guys here they were creepy. A guy was sitting on a box he looked around then walked away. A bunch of thugs surrounded us. "Could we have some money?" they asked. "No but I think you need a good ass kicking," said Yusuke. He started kicking the guys and punching them. I hit a guy who tried to cope a feel. The guys were out and the guy disappeared. We walked over to where we saw him their was a hole in the wall we creeped out. Their was a forest. We looked and their was a storm like sign in the sky. "Obvious isn't it," said Yusuke. I nodded. I ran in the forest with him and we arrived to see one of the guys fighting with the others. "I see your guys are having problems should I stop by later," said Yusuke stepping out he told me to hide in the forest but I could still see what was happening.

Normal p.o.v.

"Come out we know your their," said the guy in all black. I hid further down but that helped none because he appeared behind me and grabbed me throwing me at Yusuke on his way back. "Kagome," said Yusuke in a brotherly tone after he caught me. "Opps," I said. The guy Hiei glared at me. "I'll be leaving then," said Kurama. "Kurama wait," said Hiei chasing after him. "I get here and everyone leaves what a welcoming commitee," said Yusuke. "Don't worry I won't be leaving," said Gouki. "Well I guess i'll just take back that treasure," said Yusuke running forward. He punched him stealing the treasure. He hopped back. "You have a strong punch," said Gouki. "But you can't beat me," said Gouki. He ran forward and punched and knocked Yusuke off his feet. The ball shaped treasure rolled away from Yusuke. Yusuke reached out to grab it. I ran forward and grabbed it. I ran behind a tree. "I'll deal with her first," said Gouki running forward and knocking over the tree. I gasped falling forward and hitting my side as I fell. He grabbed me by the neck and squeezed. "Give it to me and I might spare your life," said Gouki. I held it against my chest as he squeezed tighter. My vision swam as he threw me and I rolled to a stop the treasure slipping from my arms. I tried to stand up and managed to get to my feet. I ran forward as if to grab it but he grabbed it first. He then changed into a demon form. He was about to hit me but I felt a push and I flew and skid to a stop. Yusuke had taken the blow for me. The demon aimed several blows and Yusuke. Then the demon lifted him by the neck as Yusuke struggled and kicked to be free. "Over here I see someone," said a familiar voice. "Botan," I whispered holding my neck. "I don't want trouble with the military learn to stay away," said Gouki. He let go and Yusuke dropped and he fell unconscious. "Yusuke," I said crawling over to him. I saw Botan enter the clearing. "Botan," I whispered. "Kagome what happened," said Botan. "Gouki," I whispered. "Will get home?" I said. "Yeah," said Botan lifting Yusuke in her arms. I stumbled next to her. Botan knocked at the door. Yusuke started Atsuko. I collapsed into her amrs. "Kagome," she whispered. I was laid down on the couch in his room. Yusuke was laid on the bed.

Two Days Later

I got up struggling to breath. I coughed trying to free my windpipe. Atsuko came in. "Kagome hold on i'll get some tea," she said. She returned quickily giving me a cup of tea I drank it clearing my raw throat. I coughed rubbing my bruised neck which had a bandage on it. I felt bandages around my stomach area and I sat up taking deep breaths. Yusuke was gone. "Where's suke-kun?" I asked. "He went out with his savior a pink haired girl," said Atsuko. "I'm going out as well," I said. I tied my hair up and slipped some shoes out running down the street. I found Yusuke talking with said blue haired girl. "Yusuke," I said smiling. "Kagome you shouldn't be here," said Yusuke. "Either should you," I said frowning. "You aren't leaving are you," said Yusuke. "Nope of course not," I said. "Hi Botan," I said. "Hey Kagome," said Botan. "Your human," I aksed. "Yeah Koenma gave me a body to use," said Botan. "You can help on missions awesome," I said smiling. "I won't be the only girl," I said. "Agreed," said Botan. We were walking when a hot looking red head came up. I blushed and smiled. "You must be Yusuke Urameshi spirit detective," he said. "These young ladies must be your sister and the grim reaper," said Kurama. "Yes," I said. "Uh yeah," said Botan. "You can arrest me in three days and take the Forlon Hope just give me three days," said Kurama. "I guess I can give you that," said Yusuke. "Thank you Yusuke it was nice meeting you ladies," he said. "You to," I said. "Yeah," said Botan. "Whatever," said Yusuke. I hit Yusuke in the back of the head. "Learn some manners," I said. "Ow that hurt," said Yusuke. "Besides you need to find Gouki here's you second detective item it increases your powers but causes you to be weak," said Botan. "Also his stomach is iron hard so shooting their would be pointless," said Botan. "Thanks for the advice," said Yusuke. "Yeah Botan let's go," I said. "Right," said Botan. We all started running down the streets until we arrived at the park.

Gouki's p.o.v.

I rolled a ball out trying to catch a little girl walking out after it. "Here you go mister this is your ball," said the little girl. "Thanks but i'd rather have you," he said sucking her soul out. She hit the ground with a thud as he entered the forest. Yusuke sprung out. "Don't tell me forgot about me," said Yusuke. "And me," I said hopping out. "I told you to hide," said Yusuke. "I know but I need to come out and help," I said. "Just don't get hurt," he said. "Okay," I said smiling. He smiled and changed to his demon form. He ran forward and Yusuke dodged as best he could. He had punched Yusuke down. Throwing him and a tree he had unrooted. Yusuke was on his back injured. Botan hit him with part of a tree. She then ran behind Yusuke. I grabbed a big rock and chucked it at him. He turned around. "You," he said grabbing me around my neck. "Let her down screamed," Yusuke very mad. I held my hand to his face and screamed in fear. A pink blast shot out and he was blinded for a second. Yusuke ran forward and put the tree brach in his mouth. He blinked and acted frantic. "Your stomch may be hard on the outside but not the inside," said Yusuke. He shot a blast in his mouth. He fell down defeated. The souls leaving his body and every single one went to the right person. "Did they all return?" asked Yusuke. "Yeah," said Botan. "Mission complete," I said. "He will be sent to person in Spirit World," said Botan. "But i'm curious Kagome what was that shot," asked Botan. "I don't know I felt fear then wham it came out of my hand," I said. "You could be a miko it wouldn't suprise me seeing as your brother has spirit energy," said Botan. "I'll go inform Koenma," said Botan. Yusuke fell to his knees when she left. "Yusuke," I said worried. "I'm alright just tired," said Yusuke. I lifted his arm over my shoulder and walked home. He was heavy. Luckily no one we knew saw us. I took a shower when I got home and changed tomorrow I was going home to get my clothes. I helped Yusuke too the bathroom and he showered and changed on his own though he was exhausted.

Next Day

Kagome's p.o.v.

I woke up early and tired. I decided to take an early train so I could help train later. I took the seven o'clock train and arrived home at 8:15. I packed my stuff and talked to my mom for an 45 minutes reassuring her. I said hi to the squirt and bid grandpa farwell. I took the train back bidding my family farwell. I arrived at ten o'clock. I got off and walked home. Yusuke was out like a light. I started training my strength having increased as well as my endurance from the run. I woke Yusuke at eleven. He sighed and I made some breakfest for him which he devoured hungrily. I smiled and ate a light breakfest for myself. I left some food for lunch for Yusuke who fell asleep again and a note. I ran around the block and jogged around and pushing as far as I could. I actually meet Botan on my way back. "Koenma has recruited you as a Spirit Detective," said Botan. "In exchange for Midriko-sama the most powerful miko to train you," said Botan. "Agreed," I said. "Good you meet her tomorrow," said Botan. I ran home. I ran to Yusuke and hugged him. He jumped suprised. "Yusuke i'm gonna be a Spirit Detective in exchange I get a miko teacher the most powerful miko ever to train me and I agreed," I said. "Great but until your strong i'm protecting you," said Yusuke. "Deal," I smiled. I rested though so excited to meet her.

Next Day

I awoke to see a young woman smiling and leaning over me. I was a tad shocked and yelped. "Hello Kagome," said the woman kindly. "Hi Midriko-sama," I said getting up and trying to straighten up. "Will get to work when you clean up?" said Midriko-sama. I nodded and took a shower and washing my hair of dirt. I dried it quickily and tied it in a high ponytail out of my face. I dressed into some red shorts that reached midthigh and a tight shirt with a v-neck and long sleeved it was chinese style and black with red cherry blossoms. I walked out smiling. "I see your equipped well for training," said Midriko-sama. "Why don't we go somewhere quiet Sensei?" I asked. "Of course," said Midriko-sama. She snapped her fingers and we were in a park but it was peaceful with a fountain that shot water and a big field of flowers and grass a pond near by. A big beautiful forest was nearby perfect for survival training.

"First off I want to see what you can do," said Midriko-sama. "Yes Sensei," I said bowing. I tried to concentrate power to my hands but nothing happened. I tried sending energy to a finger but it didn't work. "Nothing but yesterday I shot a blast from my hand when I was in danger and scared," I said. "Your power reacts on your feelings," said Midriko-sama "that happens to most miko's," concluded Midriko-sama. "You need to learn to use them without using your feelings," said Midriko-sama. "Let's meditate," said Midriko-sama sitting idian style on the floor. I followed her example and sat down. "Look deep down it would be a comforting warm sensation," said Midriko-sama. "I found it," I said after half an hour. "Good now let it seep through your limbs," said Midriko-sama. I nodded and let it seep through taking five minutes. "I nodded now try shooting it out of your palm," said Midriko. I tried but a small little blast came out that wasn't near as strong as the one I hit Gouki with. "Good that was great," said Midriko-sama. "Now you will need to learm archery," said Midriko-sama. "This will help strengthen your musceles and get you stronger," said Midriko-sama.

She materialized a beautiful set of bow and arrows. "This bow was made from the gods tree at your house making it intwined with magic so it will never get dull and is very durable almost unbreakable," said Midriko-sama. "The arrows were made from an old wise talking tree giving them special powers," said Midriko-sama. "The ability to return once shot, easier for purification powers to work on them, and almost unbreakable not to mention they bow and arrows were made for you," said Midriko-sama. "Really," I asked. "Yes I hope you accept them as gifts and train hard with them," said Midriko-sama. "I will is their anything else I need to do," I asked. "Yes I want you to try shooting a little," said Midriko-sama. "I want to see your level of abilities," said Midriko-sama. "Okay," I said. I shot it was a good shot just not enough force behind it and it fell short I sighed and rubbed my head. "I'll work on my upper body strength," I said.

"Good now do a quick run down on the track," said Midriko-sama. I nodded and went for a light jog twice around the track. I smiled." Session is done for today," said Midriko-sama. "Okay Sensei," I said. "I want you to work hard and after the hole ordeal with the three stolen tresures i'll come by to see your progress," said Midriko-sama. She disppeared leaving me in the field. I trained a little more when I heard someone's voice interuppting. "Kagome get up someone," whispered. I swatted them away. "Kagome get up," they yelled. I popped up. "Kagome geeze I couldn't wake you up," said Yusuke. "I was just training with my sensei," I said. "How was it?" asked Yusuke. "Good," I answered. "I was just curious because I woke up to a bright flash and the bow and arrows on your shoulder and in your hand just appeared out of nowhere," said Suke-kun. "Midriko-sama gave them to me I have to practice to build arm strength," I said. "I'll still need your lessons as well," I said. "Good because I know you were practicing yesterdy so practice today for a hour than you can practice what Midriko-sama taught you," said Yusuke.

I groaned but punched the bag for a half-hour and jogged for half-hour. I practiced my bow for an hour improving a little and I managed to hit the target at least half the time though I never once hit the center. I sighed in frustration. I felt a hug from behind. "Don't worry you'll get it," said Yusuke encourgaingily. I smiled. "Thanks for the encouragement," I said. "No problem," said Yusuke using a walking stick. I was exhausted. I walked to the kitchen and ate some food. I found a note seems Atsuko was out. I was going to school the next day I called us both in sick for today and yesterday. I meditated and calmed my self down letting my powers flow out trying to make it a natural reaction. It came faster only taking twenty five minutes to pop up. I sighed and got up. I felt relaxed. Kayko stopped by earlier and left our homework. I got up and did my Geometry first, then went on to English, Biology and other classews. I got it done in an hour and made Yusuke do his. I had washed my uniform. It was late in the afternon and the house was a mess. I cleaned it up pretty well and it was late at night so I fell asleep exhausted after changing into a sundress and let my ponytail out and combed my fingers though my hair. I rested comfortbly in my new room which just needed a bed and thing like that arrived today so I finally got to sleep in my own rrom. I fell into a light sleep.

Next Day

Yusuke's p.o.v.

I woke up early "today's the day I get the Forlon Hope," said Yusuke. I went to Kagome's room who was snoring lightly. I laughed lightly. She shot up.

Kagome's p.o.v.

I heard light laughterI shot up and saw Yusuke.

Normal p.o.v.

"I know time for school," I said. "I'll take a note signed by Atsuko to school to sat your sick and you need to stay in bed for two more days," I said. "Thanks Kags," said Yusuke. "Don't worry," I said winking. I took a quick shower and changed. I made pancakes and set a stack of three in front of us. I put syrup in mine as Yusuke walked forward an devoured his. I laughed and ate mine at a normal pace and finished quickily. I made sure to make some lunch for Yusuke seeing as I wouldn't be home until after-school. I made myself a bento box and filled it with oden and pickles and rice. I smiled and put it away and grabbed by brief case sliding it in their with a thremos of tea. I walked to school and made it in time for my first class. I even had enough time to send the note to the office. The lady smiled at me on my way out. I sat next to Kuwbara in almost all my classes I talked with him and he seemed happy about it and had this gaga look on his face. I smiled at his antics.

Lunch rolled around and I pulled out my lunch and spotted the oden but resisted the urge to eat it first and ate my pickles and rice frist. When I spotted my oden left. My eyes lite up and I was practically drooling at the sight of the food. Kuwabara looked at me funny along with his friends. I ignored them and savoured the taste of my oden. I sighed when I was done and smiled. I got weird looks everyone making a mental note. If Kagome's mad make oden and lots of it they thought. "So Kagome how are you?" asked one of the guys. "Fine," I said. "Why do you have a bandage on your neck?" then asked one of the guys. "I got burned while cooking," I said making up an excuse. "Oh," they said Kuwbara looked a tad suspicious though. The rest of the day went normal and I walked home happy. Yusuke had eaten my lunch and I washed the dishes and changed into an outfit like yesterday but instead of red it was blue flowers and their was a tie for right under my bosom to hold it tight and the mid thigh pants were black and stretchy yet tight for easy movement. The tie causing the bottom of my shirt to flare. I had some black slip on shoes.

I decided I would practice stretching and dodging/blocking. I tried a cartwheel at least I can still do that. I practiced moving from side to side rolling backwards rolling frontwards and I could flip frontwards but I was working on backwards. I then tried stretching jumping jacks, attemtping to do the splits I almost had it but the last bit was hard coming i'm glad I took gymnastics recently or I could never do any of this. I practiced and got the splits by within twenty minutes. I smiled and did a cartwheel which changed into a roundoff which changed into a forward flip then a backwards flip. I landed nicely and smiled "I did it," I said happily. I went to Yusuke's room and found him about to leave. "Suke-kun i'm hurt you'd leave without me," I said hurt in my voice. "I wasn't," said Yuske. I sweatdropped. "I'm not an idiot and i'm coming along," I said walking out the door with him. He was walking though I could see he was exhausted. We met up with Kurama on his way to the hospital. "Hi Kurama," I said. "Hello Kagome," he said. I smiled and walkwd next to Yusuke who was between us. We went to his mothers room. She was laying ill in her bed. I was upset and sad for Kurama. "Suichi it's been awhile since you and a friend visited especially a guy," I peeked out from behind Suichi. "I see you brought a lovely lady as well," she said. I blushed and figeted. "You should lay down," said Kurama. "I'm fine I feel a lot better," said Shiori. "Why don't you eat something?" said Kurama. "I'm fine really and i'm not hungry," she said. "You should really eat to get better," said Kurama. "I'll eat later all right Suichi," she said. "Alright mother," said Kurama leaving. "Bye Mrs. Minamino," I said. "Bye dear," she said. I kicked Yusuke. "Bye," he said. "Bye," she said.

We left and came to the roof. "I want to heal my mother with The Forlon Hope then you can take it," said Kurama. "Why did she call you Suichi," Yusuke asked. "That's my human name my demon name is Kurama," said Kurama. "But how did that happen," I asked curiousily. "I was a spirit fox in Makai called Yokuo Kurama but I got injured badly by a hunter I fled to human world and into Shiroi Minamino's unborn child," I explained. "I would need ten years to regenerate," I continued. "I grew up and decided to stay in the body but when I was twelve she fell deathly ill and I couldn't leave and wanted to help her badly," said Kurama. I saw the full moon.

In Spirit World

Koenma/Botan's p.o.v.

"Yusuke doesn't even know what the price is," moaned Koenma. "Sir," said Botan worried. "Few people know the price but it's the life of the person to get the wish," said Koenma. "You didn't tell Yusuke this and he's with Kurama who has it this is bad what if he does something stupid," said Botan leaving. "What's her problem it's not like he's using," said Koenma who shrugged and went back to stamping.

Normal p.o.v.

"The price for curing her is the life of me," said Kurama. "Suichi," said a nurse running outside. "Your mother's in critical condition,' said the nurse. "How long will she last?" asked Kurama. "Not long maybe two hours but will keep her alive as long as possible," said the nurse leaving. Kurama pulled out it and laid it down. "What is your wish?" asked the mirror. "I want you to cure my mother," said Kurama. "You do know the price of this right," said the mirror. "Yes and I accept them," said Kurama. "As you wish," said the mirror. Kurama put his hand out. Yusuke covered his eyes and held his hand out "What's the point of you dying and your mother living she'll suffer the lost of her son take my life," said Yusuke. "Stupid," I said putting my hand out. "If you die mom will be upset you can't die let me die instead mom can't handle you dying again," I said. The light disappeared and we were blown back. I landed face down apart from Yusuke and Kurama. Kurama woke up rushing to see if it worked. "Suichi your mother will be alright and will make a full recovery," said the doctor. Suichi smiled gratefully. "Yusuke," said Botan flying down. She shook him and he woke up. "I'm alright what about Kagome?" he asked flipping me over. He started shaking me roughly. I wasn't responding. He slapped me across the face repeatedly. I got mad and puched him. "She's alright," he said. I got up and yelled," jerk." Wait i'm alive," I said. "I took no ones life for the selfless act you just did," said the mirror. I grabbed the mirror. "Let's go home," I said. Between me and Botan we supported him home.

Next Day

Normal p.o.v.

I woke up an walked into the bathroom to hit Yusuke in the head who got up. I fell on my butt and rubbed it in pain. I got up and brushed my teeth and fixed my hair I took a shower last night so left the bathroom to Yusuke. I got dressed in the uniform and made eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfest. I also put orange juice on the table and realizied I need to go shopping for food. I made sure I made a list and slipped it in my bag along with money for it. Yusuke came out hair gelled with his green uniform on. He ate breakfest and we went to school together. I smiled cheerfully at people and waved. Yusuke just scowled at everything and everybody. I sighed and shrugged. We made it to school were Kayko waited for me and we chatted about girl things while Kayko dragged Yusuke into school who was about to make a run for it. I laughed at him. We spent the day relaxing and I turned in my work and was upset when Yusuke didn't do his. Kayko caught Yusuke on the roof with Botan and got upset. "You have to tell her," I said. "I know don't nag," said Yusuke. I smiled at him. We ate lunch together me bringing Yusuke's lunch along with mine. He acted like he wasn't greatful. I ran away upset. I ignored him for the rest of the day. I talked to Kuwabara though who calmed me down and told me Yusuke meant none of it. I was still peeved and decided to use the guilt to make Yusuke realize he needs to be greatful.

I decided to catch up with Kayko I wanted to spend some girl time together. I saw a guy our age in all black. He was giving me the creeps it was a vibe. "Kayko maybe we should go some other way," I said. "Why?" asked Kayko. "There is something off about tht kid," I said. "Don't be silly," said Kayko walking forward. I ran after her and as we walked by he stood still. "Are you Kayko Yukimura and Kagome Higurashi?" he asked. We turned around together. He pulled out a sword and swiped it hitting us both. Kayko and I flew back though I was alright my miko powers nullifying the effect. I stood up with a cut because it nullified the effects but its still a sword. He hit me in the back of the neck on my pressure point and disppeared no sign left of either of us.

Yusuke's p.o.v.

I was going to walk home with Kagome but couldn't find her after-school ,"she was probably still mad about how I treated her lunch" said Yusuke. I heard a beep and my watch went off I followed it with Botan who was with me. We followed the trail to a warehouse and entered.

Normal p.o.v.

"Did you bring the items?" asked Hiei. "Yes," said Yusuke. "Well i'll exchange it for these girls," said Hiei snapping his fingers to show Kayko and I. "Deal," said Yusuke. He rolled the items and the the guys let the girls down. Yusuke shook Kayko but she wasn't waking up. "You killed her," said Yusuke. "No I just slashed her and your sister with this sword she will turn into a demon soon permenately unless you get this sword which has the cure," said Hiei. "You better hurry detective," said Hiei. I shook Kagome who moaned and swatted my hand away. "Yusuke don't worry I can hold this off," said Botan who put her hands over the eye and it closed having been open. I woke up during the talk. "What the girl survived unscathed?" said Hiei shocked. "I'm a miko which means my powers nullified your sword you can't change me into a demon," I said proudly. "I can still kill you with it though," he said. "I ah will help Botan," I said. I brought my hands over the eye as well. "Yusuke get your butt in gear," I said. I tried calming down and letting my purification powers seep into the eye. But the most I could do was stop it from happening instead of completely purifying it. I would so need to work on that. Yusuke jumped up and punched Hiei who dodged and the fought it was to fast to see but I could clearly see Yusuke was losing. Hurry Yusuke we both can't last long I thought. Yusuke finally got a right hook to Hiei which gave him the upperhand. Hiei got mad. "I've never shown a human this form consider yourself lucky," said Hiei. He powered up and I watched in fascination when I felt a cut to my hand I winced and realizied Hiei's powering up was causing the eye to get more power. I removed Botan's hand and put mine over it. "It's okay if I get hurt I heal faster," I said. Botan slid her hand over mine. I forced my hand to stay even though it hurt.

Hiei turned green and eyes were all over his body. "Let's see how you fair now detective," he said. He started again kicking Yusuke's butt bad. But Yusuke got a blow in here and their. Hiei pulled out the sword on Yusuke who had fallen on the ground exhausted. He readied his sword and aimed to plunge it in Yusuke. I saw a flash of pink and Kurama was their the sword going threw his stomach. He pulled it in him more flinging blood in Hiei's eye who screamed in pain and furiousily tried to rub it out reverting back. "His main eye is his weakness," said Kuram pulling the blade out. "Your wound," said Yusuke. "I'm fine i'll go help your friend," he said leaving. "Now we can fight without anymore interference," said Hiei. We started fighting again though I was backed against a wall when I saw the sparkling of the Forlon Hope. I ran away from Hiei and down a row of boxes. "Trying to runaway know well your to late know," said Hiei. Yusuke powered up the spirit gun and shot it. "Did you think that would actually work," said Hiei laughing. A blue glow was seen behind him. Hiei was hit from behind. "How did you do that?" asked Hiei. "Easy I used the Forlon Hope and the Spirit Gun bounced off it," I explained. "How did you know that I would dodge in the pathway," said Hiei. "I didn't I just guessed you would," said Yusuke. Hiei fell down. Yusuke extracted the sword from him. He placed Kayko in a sitting position and dripped the cure from the sword in her mouth. The eye closed and disappeared. "She should be fine just exhausted," said Kurama. "How did you defeat Hiei?" asked Botan. "I learned in science that light bounces off of mirrors so I used the same principal with my spirit gun," said Yusuke. "Are you saying that you were lucky?" screamed Botan. "Uh yeah," said Yusuke. "Here we thought you were a brillant strategeist when in reality you were a lucky fool," said Kurama. "Wait wha," said Yusuke. I laughed at Yusuke. "We should get home I have to bandage myself along with Botan and you to Kurama your not leaving without being bandaged," I said forcefully. "Come on we can drop Kayko off at her house," I said. So we walked and dropped Kayko off at her house and then walked home where I cleaned the wounds on everyone and bandaged them up. "Their," I said finishing fixing Kurama up. I then did Botan and cleaned her hands then bandaged them. Yusuke was alright he just needed rest and to be cleaned up. Botan returned to Spirit World with the three stolen tresures and I walked into the bathroom and cleaned my wounds and bandaged my self up. I found a needle and managed to sew my uniform together and put my clothes in the laundry room. I went out at got all the groceries late as it was and payed for them and put them away. I sighed and got dressed for bed and fell asleep to the sounds of running water meaning Yusuke was cleaning himself off. I sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Finding Genkai's Student Part 1

Being Yusuke's sister 101

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I know who does I wish I knew them personally though "sigh" if only I was rich anyways i'm off topic.

I only got three reviews but I decided to post this anyways but it's only the first half and if you want to know the second you'll review any anonymus or not I want to send a dedication to Zana Haruko who I asked personally to read it I got positive feed back som i'm glad and positive or advice will get a special dedication so if you want to have a special dedication review please. Also visit Zana Haruko's story if you want to read a crossover story it's called I'm a Father Since When?. I can even tell people about your story to get more people their I don't care just review. Thank you all for reading my story well here's a chapter I did before I had to go to bed. Review or I will stop for a while bye peoples.

Normal p.o.v.

"I still don't see how Botan managed to con you into coming with those tickets to the battle match," I said laughing at Yusuke. "Pfft your here to," said Yusuke. "I'm here to see the differnet kinds of energy attacks and maybe put it into my attacks," I said. "Right like I believe that," said Yusuke. "Besides you have to wear that miko outfit," said Yusuke. "What I think it looks nice?" I said. I stood looking at my black bottoms with a green top on. "It's better than a red jacket a wifebeater and jeans with tennis shoes," I said. "At least I wore my black and green ones," I said taunting him. "That would be funny if these staris weren't so damn long," said Yusuke. I smirked and continued to walk up. I obviousily had my bow and arrows on my back. What Yusuke doesn't know is my fighitng uniform is underneath I just need to make sure people know that i'm a miko I thought.

We reached the top and were consumed into the masses. "Urameshi," said an oh so familiar elvis styled hair do boy. "Kuwabara," said Yusuke. Kuwabara walked towards us. "Why are you here?" asked Yusuke. "Well in the last of couple of weeks my spirit awareness has grown and I can't even concentrate in beating up people so I came her to get her to tone it down to a bareable level," said Kuwabara. "Why are you here Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara. "Well i'm here to become her student," said Yusuke. I stepped out. "Kagome why are you here?" asked Kuwabara. "Well actually the funny thing is i'm here to see the spirtual attacks of people to see if I can pull them into my attacks," I said. "You have spiritual powers," asked Kuwabara suprised. "Actually i'm a miko I have priestess powers which can purify demons," I said.

I heard the sliding of doors. "Shh be quiet Master Genkai is here," said someone. We all quieted down and waited a minute to see an old woman come out. "That old hag is gonna teach one of us," said Yusuke. "Sssh," I said whacking him in the head. "Oww," he moaned quietly. "I see I have a big crowd," said Genkai. "Now you'll all here to be my student to get the spirit wave," she said.

"Okay then please proceed in an orderly fashion to get one of these," said Genkai. We all lined up we all three grabbed one togther. I just shrugged and waited until everyone got one. "Okay you may now open the packages," said Genkai. I hoped and opened it. "If you got a red paper you may proceed if you have a white sheet leave," said Genkai. "I got a red sheet," said Yusuke. "I did too," moaned Kuwabara. I pulled out a pink one. "Excuse me master Genkai I got a pink sheet," I said. She looked at me. "Come here," she said. I walked up and handed it to her. "A miko yes of course it turned pink your miko powers turned it that color you may proceed," said Genkai. "Yeah," I said jumping down and standing by Yusuke.

"Wait a second we traveled all the way here from the mountians we are the best of our country we demand we get in we are the biggest ones here," they said. "Well if you were as strong as you claim the papers would've turned red," said Genkai. "This stupid test shouldn't matter we want in," they said. "That's to bad you'll just have to try elsewhere," said Genkai. "Ahh," they screamed as they charged forward. They got ten feet away when Genkai shot a blue blast from her head and threw the brothers backwards and into a wall. "I used to be able to do that with just a wink i'm getting old," said Genkai. "Does anyone else want to try to challenge me?" asked Genkai. Their was total and utter silence. "Good," she said. "White papers leave immediately red follow me or pink if your a priestess," she added in.

I blushed and followed next to Yusuke and Kuwabara. We got to the room and I gapped. "But this is a game room," I whispered. "It is not a game room it is in fact a way to determine your spirit energy," said Genkai. "Choose any game and start with it the paper,rock,scissor one determines your guessing skills," said Genkai. "The punching bag your spirit musceles," said Genkai. "The karoke machine your ability to adapt," said Genkai. "Begin," she said. I started in the punching bag game after Kuwabara who got the high score than Yusuke who got a higher score. I put it on next. "Ha a girl like you want musceles do you have," one of the guys laughed. I pulled my fist back and punched. "High score the machine," said. "A puny girl like here beat the punk," said the guy. "Shut up Master Genkai's a woman and she's famous for her spirit wave so why can't a girl kick your butt," I said pushing him aside. I then turned aorund and threw the glove and his head. Kuwabara got the high score on rock paper scissors. Yusuke did horrible I did alright a little better than Yusuke though but not much. We went over to the kaorke machine. I got up and looked at the screen. I started singing my voice changing with the tone of the music. I started dancing as well and when it finished I ended up staring at the crowd. I got the highest score on the machine. I jumped for joy and hopped off getting lots of clapping and wolf whistles. I blushed as Yusuke and Kuwabara went up who also got good scores.

"The twenty strongest are you guys," said Genkai taking us out back. "You will have to travel through the forest in two hours and avoid any and all traps," said Genkai. "I'm getting out of here," said one guy. "Yeah," said another agreeing. "Wimps," I whispered. I took off my miko clothes and folded the top and bottom. I slid it on the ground.

"Alright and go," said Genkai. I ran and noticed Kuwabara go off to the side while Yusuke went straight. He'll make it he's known for these things. I ran after Kuwabara following my instincts which said he would take the correct course. We had hit nothing and it was just running. Kuwabara ran up but I over passed him making it first followed by him. "Wow it must be tough," I said. "But how'd you beat me," asked Kuwabara. "Easy I followed you I realizied with your spirit awareness you could find the best path," I said. "I then just ran faster than you so I was here first," I said. He spluttered. But a second later two guys arrived. "I thought we were first we must have spent to much time having fun," they both said. "You can't have fun in their," said Kuwabara. But they just smiled their twisted grins, Later Shorin, Chinpo, and Musashei. But no Yusuke. "Yusuke hurry up or you'll pay!" I screamed into the forest. The birds got stirred up and flew around.

Yusuke's p.o.v.

I had to fight some evil bat demon Vudashei. I had to stand forever before I could determine his dlight path. When I did I attacked punching him. He stood dazed and mumbled to his self going in for the attack. I hit him again. I disappeared and punched him in the air then kicked him down and tied him to the tree. I ran the rest of the way to the forest.

Genkai's p.o.v.

"Time's up," I said. "No," cried the only girl here. "Wait for me," someone screamed. I turned to see the punk. He ran up and smiled and talked to Kuwabara I guess the fortune cookie that said, "The straightest path is the best." "That fortune cookie was wrong," mumbled Yusuke. "You went straight through," asked Genkai. "Yes," said Yusuke. "But you should've meet Vudashei," said Genkai. "Oh him he's hanging around," said Yusuke seeing him tied my his hands. "Yusuke you went over the time limit you can't compete," I said sadly. "What is that true grandma?" he asked. "I'll make an exception this once," said Genkai. "Yeah," I said as we gathered ina group hug. "Eww," screamed Yusuke and Kuwabara jumping backwards. I fell forward and got up angry. "Hello you dropped me," I said getting mad as they blamed each other for the hug. I hit them both in the head. "You dropped me," I said. "Oh sorry Kagome," said Yusuke and Kuwabara together scared of me. "Better," I said smiling. I gave Kuwabara a hug and waited until everyone turned around to give Yusuke a quick hug. We walked all the way to our next competition.


	5. Finding Genkai's Student Part 2

Being Yusuke's Sister 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but everyone who loves them wishes they did.

We finished walking up the stairs and walked in to total darkness. I grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara's hands and held them protectively. "Hey where's the light do you want us to fight in the dark," asked Kuwabara. "Yeah old hag," said Yusuke. Genkai lit a light "What do you think dimwit?" she asked. I let their hands dropped and blushed lightly. "This is to test your spirit awareness," said Genkai.

"Okay then," said Genkai when we arrived. "This is like another day of street fighting right Kuwabara," said Yusuke. "Yeah but I got a bad feeling like one of the beast followed us from the forest but is to afraid to fight us," said Kuwabara. "I guess even after all those tests Rando is still after Genkai's technique," said Yusuke. "Who's Rando is he the beast?" asked Kuwabara. "Something like that I don't have time to explain now but can you tell if the hunch is coming form one of those guys?" asked Yusuke. "Hard to say its almost like the feeling is hid really good and I can't tell where its coming form sorta like a," said Kuwabara. "Sorta like a fart in a crammed elevator," said Yusuke. "Yeah I uh guess so," said Kuwabara.

" Introductions are in order and speak up," said Genkai. "I'm Musashei fourth degree blackbelt," said Musashei. "Shorin apprentice in the spirit ways looking for a master," said Shorin. "Chinpo the wanderer nice to meet you," said Chinpo. "Cabano master of every style of martial arts," said Cabano. "Kuwabara Kuzama toughest punk at Sarayashiki Junior High," said Kuwabara. "Yusuke Urameshi the much much worser punk of Sarayashiki Junior High," said Yusuke. "Kagome Higurashi toughest girl at Sarayashiki Junior High and nice to kick your ass," I said grinning "oh and i'm related to Yusuke Urameshi might I add so fighting runs in the genes."

"Well that I know you all," said Genkai. Eight arrows flew and landed in front of us. I eeked and stumbled backwards but regained my footing. I picked an arrow randomly. "Okay now the matches will begin," said Genkai. "First match Kagome verse Kazamaru," said Genkai. "I hope you take no offense Genkai that i'm about to kill this little girl," said Kazamaru. "In your dreams," I whispered in his ear as I walked by. I walked in the darkness giving a final thumbs up.

I got into stance seeing as I had lost all sight. Midriko always said this competion would help me. I tied a blindfold around my face. I felt my hearing heighten he was approaching from behind. I turned around and attacked with a right hook. He dodged and sweeped my feet from under me. I hit the ground I rolled out of the way of a kick and hopped up. "Cocky huh with that blindfold," he said. "No it helps my other senses," I said striking out where I heard his voice and heard an oomph. I continued on the assualt. "I wanted to save this for later," he said. I felt the rise in spirit powers though I was to close to dodge. I braced myself as the attack hit.

"Kagome," screamed Kuwabara and Yusuke.

I was flung into the wall and crashed heavily into it creating a hole in the wall. I hit the ground with a thud. Kazamaru went to walk out. I got up to my feet shakily. I coughed out blood and wiped it away. "I'm not finished yet," I whispered getting up. "Kagome stay down your going to get yourself killed," said Yusuke. "Really," I said letting a spark of my power go.

"Well I see that it didn't kill you I guess your tougher than you look," he said. I ran forward in a burst of speed and attacked. Kazamaru looked shocked. I backed off. "Suprised," I asked. "No," he said. "Well you should be I was holding back that entire time," I said. "What?" he asked shocked. "Let me show you half my power I obviousily have to save some for whoever I battle next," I said. I let my power flare out causing a pink glow to slowly grow higher and higher my blind fold flew off. I pulled it in and charged. "Let's go," I said. I ran forward ducked and turned around kicking him in his balls. He bent on the ground I hit him with a miko power karate shot. He slumped forward and hit the ground.

I fell to my knees coughing up blood. I got up when I was steady. I walked out holding my stomach. I walked over and gave a smile to Yusuke and Kuwabara. I leaned against Kuwabara heavily as I regained my breath. "Are you alright Kagome?" asked Yusuke. "Yeah," I said coughing and hiding the blood. But I know that blast caused more damage then I can tell him my rib is cracked badly. "Good," said Yusuke giving me a punch in the arm. I smiled through the pain. I nodded through the pain.

"Wow i've never seen that technique," said Cabona. "It's a mass of spirit energy," said Musashei. "Maybe it is the spirit gun," thought Yusuke. "Same theory," I think said a voice. "Wait a sec that can't be," I said getting up and using a little power to numb my rib. I followed Yusuke who was ahead. "Uramehsi's where are you going?" asked Kuwabara following. "That's because your theory wasn't completely correct,"said Botan. "Botan," I said. "It seems Kazamaru can send his spirit energy through his palm and by the force used his an exceptional amount of training he still has plenty of energy left," said Botan. "I better not fight him with strength," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke and Kagome don't chicken out on me," said Kuwabara. "Oh your just talking to this hot girl," said Kuwabara. "Dammit you punk Kayko's supposed to be your girlfriend," said Kuwabara. "Calm down Kuwabara this is Botan," said Yusuke. "Nice to meet you Kuwabara actually i've seen you several times and i'm impressed by your actions," said Botan making her oar and sitting on it. I got on and smiled. "Boys they always overreact don't you agree Botan," I said. "You got that right," she said. We high fived and giggled. "Hey she's flying in the air Urameshi I think she's a ya know witch," said Kuwabara continousily strangling Yusuke. "Oh don't be such a dope Kuwabara she's not a witch she's the grim repaer and she's my assitant as spirit detective," said Yusuke. "Spirit Detective?" asked Kuwabara. "Yeah you were telling me you got a pretty bad feeling form one of those guys in their right," asked Yusuke. "Well their as these things called demons and theirs a really bad one hiding in their so our job meaning Yusuke and I is to make sure he doesn't get Genkai's power," I said. "Well gee that sounds tough but the important thing is that your not cheating on Kayko with this new girl," said Kuwabara. I sighed like he would ever cheat he always risks his life for her guys can be such idiots sometimes I thought.

"As for you," said Kuwabara who then started staring at Botan. Even I felt uncomfortable. I saw Botan swallow. "Uh why are you staring at me like that?" asked Botan. "Beautiful lady will you be my wife i'm strong man and i'll be good to you," said Kuwabara will grabbing her hands. "Uh," said Kuwabara when he saw the cigarette on his shoulder. "Ahahaha!" yelled Kuwabara wiping it off and blowing on the spot. "Are you boys and girls happy with disquailifacation if so stay where you are?" asked Genkai. "Okay okay were sorry geeze were going excuse us Genkai," I said as we ran in.

Shorin/Chinpo:

They walked into the shadows. "Okay you may begin fight well," said Genkai. All we heard were many punches and kicks and someone trying several times then a thud. Shorin walked out holding his shoulder. "Winner Shorin," said Genaki. "Uh just barley escaped," said Shorin.

"That boy is to modest he had an advantage in two out of three catergories," said Koenma.

"Third Match Kuwabara vs. Musashei," said Genkai. "You better not get killed," said Yusuke. "You can do it Kuwabara I believe in you," I said. I thought I saw a faint blush. "Yeah heheh of course I can," said Kuwabara trying to be macho. "Don't worry Urameshi I have to beat you before I die," said Kuwabara. "Don't you think he's a bit mismatched," asked Botan. "Well he's never been as tough as me but he has a lot of determination I just hope its enough to win," said Yusuke. "Of course it is Kuwabara won't give up until he beats you though or he'll die trying," I finished worried at my assumption.

"I'll give you one chance kid after that i'll consider you an obstacle in my path and I won't hesitate to cut you into tiny little pieces," said Musashei. "I'm not going anywhere old man so think again I have powers which I can use to see you," said Kuwabara. "Ahh," said Kuwabara as he was hit and fell to the ground. "Where are you?" asked Kuwabara. "You may have spirit awareness kid but I can mask my energy," said Musashei. "Ahh," said Kuwabara as he was once again hit. "Awhha," said Musashei as he hit Kuwabara in the face who flew backwards. Kuwabara ran forward where he saw Musashei's upperbody when Musashei disappeared. He reappeared and hit Kuwabara in the face.

"Hold on Kuwabara," said Botan over the loud grunts of Kuwabara. "Stop yelling so much it makes you eaiser to find you," said Yusuke. "Yeah Kuwabara that's how you get killed," I screamed. "Will you guys shut up i'm trying to concentrate but your not really helping?" said Kuwabara.

He wiped the side of his face. "Theirs no use I could strike you a hundred times in the dark and you could never block," said Musashei. "Beat me up as much as you like old man this is chump change to all the times Urameshi rode my head into the concrete," said Kuwabara.

"It's true i've punched him quite a few times," said Yusuke. "All right you might have just saved Kuwabara's life," I said hugging him around the neck real quick. "Then you leave me no choice," said Musashei grabbing something from his waist. "A big sword?" asked Kuwabara. "This is not a good time to act stupid kid," said Musashei. "This sword is speacial it was made of the wood of a sacred tree allowing my energy to go into it easier and used to kill evil but in thsi case it will help me win," said Musahei. He jumped in the air. "Wait i'm not evil," said Kuwabara. "Ahhh," said Musashei enclosing. "Shabotoi Shining Sword," said Musashei. Musashei hit Kuwabara very many times over and over again. Musashei finished and the tip to his sword flew and landed two inches above his head.

"Huh he actually broke the sword," said Musashei. "His spirit power must truely be strong," said Musashei. "You haven't gotten rid of me yet," said Kuwabara grabbing the piece of stick. "What kind of evil creature are you?" asked Musashei sweating in fear. "No one has ever survived my shining sword attack," said Musashei. "Oh well i'll finish you with a second strike," said Musashei. I've gotta find a way to defend myself why couldn't he have cracked off a bigger piece thought Kuwabara. "Ahhhh," said Musashei as he aimed to hit Kuwabara. Kuwabara raised the sword to protect and a yellow spiritual sword appeared. "What is that?" asked Musashei. "I don't know," said Kuwabara. "What are you?" asked Musashei fear dripping off his voice.

"Materialization," said Genkai. "What the hell is that?" asked Yusuke. I fell to my knees and stared. "Oh my gosh," I whispered. "Normally spirit energy goes through a cycle where you can't control it but when his life was in danger his spirit awareness materializied into something he could use in this case a sword," said Genkai. Musashei's sword was slowly cracking as if to break. Kuwabara seeing this used his mucsles and pushed his sword up causing Musashei to go flying making a line of broken tiles as he stopped and lay still. Kuwabara panted heavily then gazed at his sword. "Pretty cool but how do I turn this thing off?" asked Kuwabara. I suspected this would happen I guess he just needed the focusing point of that sword to do it thought Genkai. Kuwabara walked out.

"I guess Kuwabara won't be that easy to beat from now on," said Botan. "Well at least he's still ugly," said Yusuke. "You better not lose before our match," said Kuwabara. "Like I would miss kicking your butt for the world," said Yusuke. I hopped up and gave Kuwabara a hug. "I knew you could do it," I said. "So far we've all made it this battle will decided who is the demon I looked it up and Rando's true form will apear when he's beaten," said Botan. It's rather Cabano or Shorin I thought.

"The fourth match is Cabano versus dimwit," said Genkai. I laughed. "I think that's you Suke-kun," I said laughing clutching my sides in pain from laughing so hard. "And here I thought my name was Yusuke," said Yusuke. "May the strongest man win," said Cabano walking in. "What are you waiting for Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara. "Are you to excited not to fight?" asked Cabano. "No I was just praying for your mortal soul," said Yusuke. "Yusuke stop clowning around," said Botan. "Your such an idiot sometimes after this tournament i'm kicking your ass Yusuke," I said. "Moron," said Genkai throwing her cigarette into the dark. "Any more delay and i'll take it as a forfeit," said Genkai. "Geeze I think your still mad about that grandma comment you need to relax old lady," said Yusuke throwing his jacket at Kuwabara. I intercepted it and put it on. Kuwabara and Botan looked at me funny. "I was cold," I said justying why I took it. I was but it smelled nice as well so that was a bonus.

"Well at least we both can't see," said Yusuke. "Thats where your wrong I can see you perfectly," said Cabano. "Give me a brake you can't see in the dark only weirdos like Kuwabara can see in the dark," said Yusuke. "You stepped backward," said Cabano. "Good guess," said Yusuke. "Hey watch out for him he has some kind of funky mask on," said Kuwabara. "He's right I made it myself I can use my sight, hearing, and smell and direct it so I can sesnse spiritual energy I even installed a target system let's see ah yes your body has been through mnay dangers this will be easier to track you," said Cabano. "Eh aww," said Cabano as he hit Yusuke with a left hook. Yusuke went sprawling to the ground. "Err," said Yusuke wiping the side of his face. "See it's very useful," said Cabano. He went forward and hit Yusuke on the left side of his face again. Cabano went for a left hook and hit the ground as Yusuke went on one hand and flipped backwards. Yusuke threw a rock at Cabano while saying," I heard that." Cabano flipped and dodged then disappeared. "Hey did I hit you?" asked Yusuke. "Err," growled Yusuke. "Sorry," said Cabano and Yusuke ran where he thought he heard it. "I've got you," said Yusuke giving a right hook back to Cabano who fell down.

"Yeah you got him," said Kuwabara. "Don't celebrate just yet," said Genkai. Yusuke landed two more hits when Cabano smirked. "What?" asked Yusuke. "Ah err," said Cabano hitting Yusuke in the stomcah with a kick. Yusuke was flung into a wall then hit the ground with a thud. Yusuke started breathing heavy. "He's not playing fair that armor protects his head," said Kuwabara. "Even the bast of armor should have a weakness," said Botan. "Yusuke how are you going to get out of this one?" asked Botan worried. "You can do it Suke-kun," I said hugging my jacket and myself.

"Here's another technique," said Cabano.

"Something weird is happening to his muscles," said Kuwabara. "What?" asked Botan. "Cabano is pulling in spirit energy from the air around him for a quick boost," said Genkai. I wish I could see I thought. Wait I can I thought. I sent enough energy to see in the dark. I looked at my eyes focused I could see the battle. "Dammit where is he?" asked Yusuke. Cabano ran forward." I'm right here," said Cabano. He hit Yusuke right in the chin. Botan gasped along with Kuwabara and Genkai. I just stared. Yusuke went for a tumble he flew several feet landing on his head once then came to a stop feet pointing in Cabano's direction. "Yu...su...ke," I said brokenly. I sank to my knees and started crying I pulled my knees to my body and buried my face in his jacket hands holding on to his jacket. Yusuke struggled to get his head up then fell back down. I looked up and saw that. Cabano laughing over him. I cried even harder. "Kagome he's alright," said Botan. "You know that's a lie Botan he's injured and he's going to get himself killed i'm his sister so i'm worried," I said though I wiped my eyes. I calmed down a little and you could hear me snuffling the thing you do once you stop crying. "If you say you give up I might let you live," Cabano said.

"You don't seem to have a chance Yusuke but that's not the point just get up and attack him it's your job," said Koenma.

Yusuke pushed himself up and nearly fell but caught himself and stood up. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Oh well I guess your just gonna have to kill me," he said. "Ahh acting with reckless arogance only a kid could have you probably think you invincible ha er," said Cabano laughing. Yusuke shifted in his stance barley keeping up. "I see you've lost a lot of energy I know because its harder to see you in my mask," said Cabano.

"Yusuke can't go on like this," said Botan. "You better not die darnit," said Kuwabara. "Yusuke don't die or i'll bring you back to life and kill you again," I said. "Cabano is wrong about him," said Genkai. "Huh," we all said. "Even with the mask Cabno's awareness is limited to what he expects in a normal person sure their power would have gone down with such an attack so that's what he sees but this brat has a unique wavelength it responds to desperation he could win if he could see," said Genkai.

"Now theirs an idea now if only I could get closer," said Yusuke. "Wahahah," yelled Yusuke. "I'll try to make this quick," he said punching Yusuke in the face. "Now its over," said Yusuke grabbing Cabano's arm. "What?" asked Cabano suprised. "See this all apart of my plan next i'm gunna break your arm," he said.

"Yeah do it do something to his face," said Kuwabara. "Go Yusuke," I shouted happily.

"That would be a good idea if I wasn't a master of every style of martial arts including grappling," said Cabano. "Here's my favorite technique The Long Dinasour,"(I think that's the name it was long something if this is it then hahahaha that is a funny name.) said Cabano spinning then throwing Yusuke who spiralled in a circle and unspun crashing into the floor then hitting the wall then hitting the floor again.

We all gasped in unision. "When he's far away he can't see but when he's up close the guy does judo moves on him what is Yusuke supposed to do?" asked Kuwabara. "The only way I see Yusuke pulling this off is his spirit gun but that's still impossible he would never be able to make an exact hit," said Botan. "You can do it Yusuke this is your moment you usually do something to pull through right about now," I shouted. "Who cares stop dwelling on what ifs the reality is he can't see and he's about to be canned," said Genkai. "You better get up Urameshi i'm not going to let you run out on me again," said Kuwabara.

"I must admit I feel guilty for killing an amateur like you please tell me you give up so you can go crying back to your mother i'll even open an ear plate so I can hear your answer so I can hear your actual voice even though I could just feel out your vocal vibrations but surrender has such a nice sound," said Cabano. "Then say it yourself i'm winning this fight uhuh next time you attack i'm going to knock that helmet off your head then i'll slap you around a bit of you can still move," said Yusuke. "Don't you think its a little to late in the fight for you to bluff we all know that your blind," said Cabano. "Maybe but my mom told me not to make excuses," said Yusuke. "Fine then i'll give you no more warning tehererrer," said Cabano. "Farwell boy," said Cabano as he took in more energy to increase his muscle mass. Yusuke looked back and forth to find Cabano. "I will admit i'm suprised by how long you lived but now its all over," said Cabano while running. "Ayyha," said Cabano. Yusuke held his finger up while charging the spirit gun. I can feel your body shaking with fear," said Cabano aimed to attack fist raised.

"Watch out," said Kuwabara. "Yusuke!" shouted Botan. "Suke-Kun!" I yelled.

"Farewell," said Cabano. "I'm not trembling you dumby i'm powering up," said Yusuke pointing his spirit gun at Cabano. "Spirit Gun!" yelled Yusuke shooting at Cabano. Cabano flew and landed with a thud as his mask landed feet away in pieces.

"Oh yeah," said Kuwabara as Botan and me laughed hugging each other.

"Uh wow," said Yusuke. "I don't understand you can't see in here how did you hit me?" asked Cabano. "Why don't you look at your belt before your eyes roll out," said Yusuke. "Uh huh what is that thing?" asked Cabano. "You tracked me down with that?" asked Cabano. "That's right that was the cigarette Genkai was smoking," said Yusuke.

Flashback

"Moron," said Genkai throwing the cigarette. "Uh hey," said Yusuke dodging it. "Remember she threw it at me at the start of the fight," said Yusuke. "I saw it on the ground a few minutes ago still glowing and while you were teaching me your stupid kung-fu move I slipped it under your belt and after that hell you know the rest," said Yusuke fnishing up.

Flashback Over

"You tricked me," said Cabano. "Yeah of course I did and with that mask you couldn't see it," said Yusuke. Cabano fell down exhausted.

"Winner dimwit," said Genkai raising her arm. "That was close," said Yusuke walking over. "Hey when did you learn to be so tricky anyways?" asked Kuwabara. "It's probably from being a kid trying to make up excuses why he didn't come to class," said Botan. "What was that glow ball you fired at him?" asked Kuwabara. "That's my spirit gun it's like this big explosion of my spirit energy," said Yusuke. "So your using a gun and i'm using a sword," said Kuwabara. "Don't you think were cheating?" asked Kuwabara. "Yusuke your alright," I said hugging him. He patted my head. "Yeah i'm fine," he said. "Wait isn't that my jacket?" he asked. "Well you can't fight with it on so I borrowed it when you threw it at me," I said. "Whatever just watch make sure it stays intact," he said. "I will," I said smiling. "Don't worry Kuwabara just think of these as an extension of your selves," said Botan. "Alright kiddies let's start the semi-finals," said Genkai. "First match Kagome vs. Yusuke," said Genkai. "What I just fought give me a chance to breath," said Yusuke. "Alright I can challenge Yusuke I wanted to see how i'd do against him," I said. "Kagome I don't want to fight you," said Yusuke. "Yusuke suck it up and don't go easy i'll be fine," I said. We exited as we got ready for the next round...

Kagome here I have to fight against Yusuke who knows if he'll fight back hopefully he does don't miss next time Where me and Yusuke fight then its Kuwabara and Shorin well stay tuned for it should be coming out quite soon someone posted Yu Yu Hakusho episodes so i'm starting up again watch out for a couple more chapters to be added. From your authoress Squeaky.


	6. Finding Genkai's Student Part 3

Being Yusuke's Sister 101

Disclaimer: It's the same old thing but I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but dam I wish I did but it's mostly wishful thinking.

DeathNoteMaker, Shiori The Lady Kazekage, OokamiKiba, cowgirlkitten2000, Purefire16, Zana Haruko, and animegurl088. I want to thank you for being patient and supportive this Genkai thing will last one more chapter I think the final battle between Yusuke and Shorin should be sepreate so yeah. I also want to say I love ya and without you I couldn't update. I also want to thank those who put me on their alert and favorited me. Ookami Kiba thanks for telling me about the girl(bitch) who wrote that note I haven't had time to look at my reviews your email alerted me so many thanks to you.

I also want to add anonymous bitch you need to get a life and stop talking about other peoples writing. It should be corrective not being miss stick up my ass bitch. If you want to be like that fine but don't do it here I sure as heck won't listen to your advice so what if I suck you don't have to read it I seriousily don't care. If I like it I like it who cares what you think. I'm not the best writer so what that's why i'm doing this to get better and I think I am I used to be much worse than this so i'm glad I came here. Besides being short i've had worse comments but you didn't have to say it so bitchy so get a life you need one.

To my readers please read on and enjoy

We walked to the arena as even I was slightly worried. I don't think I can beat Yusuke I thought sadly walking while looking at the ground. How else will I get strong if I don't I thought as I stumbled to busy paying attention to my thoughts. I caught myself and walked on luckily no one noticed. I hugged Yusuke's jacket for confidence. My powers won't help much it's for impure people and Yusuke's not as impure as everyone thinks. He's probably in the same rut i'm in I thoguht as we arrived.

I can't beat up Kagome she's my baby sister I thought as I looked up. She's sweet and determined I can't even attack her she can't attack me can she I thought as I looked at her attire and the determined look on her face. She wants to fight and I won't hold back how else will I defeat Rando I thought as my thoughts wandered to her attack from early I wonder how she'll fight I thought as we arrived at the field.

"Don't kill each other," said Kuwabara. "We won't," I said smiling while giving a thumbs up and laying my jacket down. I'm not sure what i'm gonna do i'll just have to use a few womanly tricks balls are weak so just aim their.

"Kagome vs. Yusuke," said Genkai.

I stood up and got into stance hoping to be alright. I smiled as Yusuke stood their on guard. "You may begin," said Genkai. I ran forward and went for his legs as he dodged. He went for my neck as I dodged. "Your holding back," I said aiming a punch for his head. "You are as well," he said. I'm not holding back my rib is injured and the nergy I need to fight with is being channeled their I thought as he aimed for my rib. I dodged as he glanced a blow of my ribs and I grabbed the spot bitting my lip to keep from crying out. "Come on," said Yusuke. He aimed at my chest as I flipped and my feet hit a tree I bounced off spinning. "Spinning air volley," I shouted as I aimed some well placed kicks as he dodged most but two hit him in the chest as he flew back. I smiled happily landing. The dust cleared and he was gone. Huh I thought I turned around and looked every which way for him. "Right her,"e he said from above. He hit the ground with his fist as I flew backwards and skidded on my bruised side clutching it in pain as I whimpered. I tood up as I saw the blood drip out of my mouth I wiped it on the back of my hand as I hide in the dust. I came behind Yusuke and kicked him in the back as he fell down. I stepped on him and ran intot he dust. I saw fist coming as it hit my brusied rib and I heard a crack as my vision blurred as I felt my conciousness slipping. "Thanks for the fight Yusuke," I said as the dust cleared and I was unconscious on the field.

"Hey Kagome," said Yusuke shaking me. A little bit of blood dripped out of my mouth. "Where did you hurt youself?" he asked. "It must have been your rib I felt the crack on my hand as you hit the ground," mumbled Yusuke to himself. "I'll get you my jacket," he said slipping it on as he brushed my rib and I moaned. He laid me gently behind as Botan looked worriedly at me. "She's already healing her wounds and they will heal faster because of the boost the mist gives to powers," said Genkai as Botan stepped away.

"Easy fight," said Kuwabara as he walked up. "That's funny on my lists of suspects Shorin came up last," said Botan. "Yeah if your going to disguise yourself why not look cooler," said Yusuke.

"The answers simple Yusuke not everyone believe it or not is not interesteded in how groovy you look," said Koenma. "Rando hunts himself and is not concerned with fame or recognition but with increasing his powers," said Koenma. "After stealing the techniques of ninety-nine psychics no one has ever seen Rando's true face and least no one who lived long enough to brag," said Koenma. "Yusuke should be happy Rando hasn't revealed his true self maybe now he won't have to remove everyone's throats," said Koenma.

"If Shorin is in fact Rando i'm afraid Kuwabara is out of his league," said Botan. "Hey Kuwabara wait up!" yelled Yusuke. "Don't try to give me your coaching advise Urameshi!" said Kuwabara upset. "Listen you've got to pull out of this fight you remeber that demon I was talking about I think Shorin is him dressed up," said Yusuke whispering. "I don't care who he is first i'm gonna beat up this guy and then i'm gonna beat you in the dirt so stop trying to make me scraed!" said Kuwabara pushing Yusuke's nose as he grinded his teeth. "Second you beat that last guy by luck!" said Kuwabara. "So what's that got to do with this fight?" said Yusuke. "I'm not exactly sure but i'm going to fight this guy monster or not," said Kuwabara. "What's the point you now i'd beat you next anyway?" said Yusuke. "Oh yeah well that would be true if it was opposite day stupid!" said Kuwabara angrily. "Hey will you boys please behave this isn't junior high!" yelled Botan. "Shut up!" yelled Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Please sir may we start," said Shorin politely. "Yeah," said Kuwabara.

"Begin," said Genkai.

Shorin and Kuwabara got into battle stances both different one street fighitng one a copied move from some other psychic. "I'll take you down in one hit!" yelled Kuwabara running forward. Kuwabara aimed a punch that hit the side of Shorin's face as a green light was emitted. He hit the ground and bumped up and down stopping as he groaned on the ground. "I see this fighter will take more strength then I thought," said Shorin. "Gee buddy are you alright was the warm-up shot," said Kuwabara rubbing his head worried. "You need not worry about my health sir," said Shorin. He aimed several punched and kicks at Kuwabara who dodged a little suprised by the sudden attack. Kuwabara gets a shot at Shorin's head punching down as he makes a startled noise. "Hehehehehe I guess our difference is pretty big," said Kuwabara chuckling at Shorin's weakness.

"So what are the chances of a demon being a total wuss," said Yusuke. "Maybe Rando's been hiding somewhere just not as a fighter," said Yusuke. "No," said Botan simply. "Or maybe he was one of the fighters and aready got beat," said Yusuke. Yusuke and Botan both got very confused looks as they thought of all the possibilites of what could have happened with Shorin who was supposed to be Rando.

"What is that how were gonna fight?" said Kuwabara. "No let me try a few techniques first," said Rando. Rando moved his hands close together as he moved both hands back at forth while saying ahh as if charging up his energy. It was taking a new shape a different shape.

"The structure of Shorin's sprit energy is changing," said Botan shocked. Yusuke looked puzzled raising an eyebrow in confusion.

A weird color of energy surrounded him as the weird color ball like objects went up. Then his energy wrapped around his arm as Kuwabara stepped back in fear. "What is that?" asked Kuwabara. A red ball of energy had appeared in Shorin's hand as he started laughing almost evil like. Another red ball that had same erngy swirled aorund it appeared in his other hand.

"It couldn't be," said Genkai with the same expression on her face at the attack Shorin was creating.

"Circles of Inferno!" yelled Shorin. He threw one ball as Kuwabara fumbled aorund and dodged it glanced off his top as he tried to catch his balance. Shorin threw another as Kuwabara spun like a ballerina. He kept patting himself to make sure he didn't catch in fire.

"You're okay Kuwabara stop giving yourself a pat down and get ready for his next attack," said Yusuke. "Shut up," said Kuwabara.

Shorin charged more Circles of Inferno. "If you want to use your fireworks then i'll use mine," said Kuwabara. He concentrated with that spiritual stick and made his Spirit Sword. "Alright you little shrimp baby batters up," said Kuwabara holding his spirit sword like a bat. Shorin through the ball like object and sent it at Kuwabara. Kuwabara hit it directly with his spirit sword as he hit back and hit Shorin in the chest. Shorin was airbourne and flipped over himself and rolled a ways away silently steaming.

"I guess that was a home run," said Yusuke.

"Those balls were pretty nasty but they were nothing compared to the batting cages back home," said Kuwabara. Shorin grabbed his stomach in pain and started glaring at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara's like a whole new fighter when he uses that spirit sword of his I think he can beat this little punk Rando or no Rando," said Yusuke. "Anything's possible I suppose," said Botan.

"Very suprising twice now you've managed to evade my attacks and make them your own offensive," said Shorin. "Don't make it sound so high-tech I just want to cream you," he said. "This requires a new approach," said Shorin. Shorin started chanting. "What are you muttering about over there you might as well speak up?" said Kuwabara mad.

"Yes I thoguht I recognized where that fireball attack was," said Genkai. "Ages ago two renown masters spent the last half of their lives perfecting the Circles of Inferno and this chant," said Genkai. "What's this do?" asked Yusuke. "This isn't the point the only ones who could have taught this boy have been dead for centuries," said Genkai. "Old lady you just proved something for me once and for all that chanter is defneniatly no boy," said Yusuke.

"I'm shuttin you up boy your freakin me out," said Kuwabara.

"What's happening," I said rising up and clenching my side as I felt a dull throb. "You hurt a rib and blacked out while fighting Yusuke," said Botan. "What's happening," I said getting up slowly and leaning on Botan. "Kuwabara is fighting Shorin and this doesn't look good at all," said Botan. "He's chanting something weird," said Botan. That's not weird Kuwabara's gonna be hurt badly I thought. I knew that technique it shrinks people if they hear it but if they don't it rebounds on its user and they shrink down to size. That's why its a dangerous technique I thought.

Kuwabara ran forward as Shorin shouted reduction he suddenly semmed smaller then Shorin who's eyes were now red. "AHHH!" yelled Shorin as he smashed his foot where Kuwabara used to be. Shorin set his foot down again as Kuwabara rolled on the ground. "Hey how did that kid get so big?" asked Kuwabara. "Hey the grass got big too," said Kuwabara. "Wait a minute that's a...a catepillar," said Kuwabara in shock. "Ahh I turned into an insect!" scremed Kuwabara. Shorin reached down and grabbed Kuwabara.

"What the hell," said Yusuke. "Ahh!" screamed Botan in horror. I screamed right after her in horror.

"Don't be worrried your a human still a small and fragile one," said Shorin. Kuwabara had a look of fright on his face as he tried to get freed but Shorin had his arms pinned. Shorin squeezed tighter as the grinding of bones was heard. "So does this hurt?" asked Rando as he squeezed tighter. Kuwabara screamed in pain.

"There's no way he can pull out of this," said Yusuke. "Kuwabara tell him your backing out of the fight!" yelled Yusuke.

"Oh but that just can't be aloud I have to make use of this power a little first," said Shorin in a creepy. voice. He squeezed tighter as Kuwabara made little noises of pain. Shorin grabbed his head. and let him hang by his head as he grabbed him again. Shorin then tossed him and looked to miss then caught him at the last second Kuwabara was in pain that's for sure. "I want to see if the strength of bones is still the same after they shrunk," said Shorin. He grabbed Kuwabara's arm and pulled the sleeve off. He grabbed the arm putting his thumb right below the shoulder.

"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke.

Shorin moved the arm pushing it at a more painful angle. He was smiling as Kuwabara screamed in pain. He kept turning it. "Please no more!" yelled Kuwabara as tears of pain could be seen in the corner of his eye. Kuwabara screamed as his arm was snappped at the bone was broken.

Yusuke screamed in a fit of rage. Botan covered her mouth in pain. While I turned my head not wanting to see anymore violence. I just can't watch the pain and suffering I thoguht as I started to silently cry.

Shorin laughed at the pain and suffering Kuwbara was going through. "Well that was a fun expreince lets try the ribcage," said Shorin wrapping his hands around Kuwabaras ribcage.

"I can't stand this lady i'm going in their!" yelled Yusuke. "No i'll call the fight that's enough Shorin," said Genkai. Shorin chuckled to himself. "Alright," said Shorin squeezing as Kuwabara screamed in agony.

"You bastard this punk isn't going to listen to you anymore old lady," said Yusuke running towards Kuwabara. Shorin threw Kuwbara over Yusuke's head as Botan ran up to Yusuke. "Kuwabara," said Yusuke as he flew his body a mess. He hit the ground hard. I ran up clunching my rib. "Hahaha you wanted me to let him go right and now," said Shorin. "Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke. "Just say something!" yelled Yusuke. "I can't sense him," said Botan. Shorin chanted some more as Kuwabara returned to his normal body size. "Oh my god!" Kuwabara yelled Yusuke as we all ran forward well except Genkai and Shorin. "His body its twisted," said Yusuke. "His arms in pieces and his ribs are too I don't know if these wounds will heal," said Botan. "I won't die even if all the bones are broken in my body," muttered Kuwabara barley conciosus. "Remeber we still have to fight each other," said Kuwabara as his voice faded at the end. "Yeah buddy that's right," said Yusuke. "I can not tell you how long i've waited to try that technique on someone bit it takes so much time to complete the chant its very bothersome," said Shorin. Yusuke was angry Shorin had beat up Kuwabara almost to death and he did nothing. "Kuwabara," I said rubbing his cheek gently. I can't do anything i'm hurt and don't have the energy myself. I failed him most of all I thought as I clenched my skirt in my hands and cried quietly to myself. I knew Yusuke cared for him I saw the tears in his eyes. "Imagaine concentrationg on that while fighting fifteen people with several diffucult fighters but with your spirit wave technique you can kill hundreds of people with just one technique," said Shorin. "That is right master?" asked Shorin. "Yes if its misused," said Genkai. "Of course I would never use it that way but its great to know the potential," said Shorin. "Not so fast ya freak you have to beat me first," said Yusuke determination shining in his eyes. "And in case you didn't know i'm a spirit detective," said Yusuke.

Well this ends it next time Shorin vs.Yusuke the final battle. I wonder how he'll do against Shorin/Rando who nearly killed Kuwabara with his shrinking technique. Of course since this is my older brother if anyone can do it he can. But he bothers me one minute calm the next he is on a killing ramapage. Well i'll be cheering Yusuke on. He can do it hopefully. I'm worried about Kuwabara I can't do anything with my rib. Its healing but slowly but I don't have the energy I exhausted it. Well next time Yusuke vs. Shorin. Shorin better watch Yusuke is upset about Kuwabara and is in a rage.


	7. Finding Genkai's Student Part 4

Hello everyone its me your authoress again and i've updated obviousily so um I just want to say thanks to everyone who stood up for me about that girl. I won't repeat her name cause well she doesn't deserved it post up here. Anyways thanks for your support and here's a treat. Don't be suprised when the next chapter comes up i'm really anxious to get to that and the Dark Tournament so look out for updates kay on to the disclaimer with our guest the sexy Jaken just kidding ahaha I meant the sexy Kurama who I have enslaved for this chapter only.

Kurama: Squeaky(nickname) does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakuhso but she will own any random extras in the story so um yeah.

Squeaky: Thanks Kurama. I'm just glad you could come.

Kurama: He sweatdrops as she holds a lethal whip in hand. my pleasure.

Squeaky: No really I have a bunch of virgin sexy girls waiting for you in that room.

Kurama: Thanks and he left the room and entered the other as I locked the door.

Squeaky: Do you hear those screams of pain wonderful music to my ears.

Kurama: Please help me Karasu's in here trying to rape me was heard screamed.

Karasu: Oh but Kurama darling I love you as you heard lots of crashing.

Squeaky: On with the story please enjoy this little short.

Last Time: Kuwabara is seriousily injured fighting Shorin who shrinks him crushing several body parts now Yusuke must fight Shorin/Rando as everyone watches with abated breath. The fate of the world rests in his hands let's see what he will do?

"Let the final match being Shorin vs. Yusuke," said Genkai.

"Well I see your spirit energy has recovered nicely on this one," said Shorin.

"Ready?" asked Shorin.

Yusuke grinds his teeth as his spirit energy increases turning a yellow color. Shoirn charges his spirit energy which is a purple color and is ready and in his stance. Yusuke runs fast towards Shorin a punch ready.

"The first one is for Kuwabara," he said as his punch filled with spirit energy goes past Shorin's defenses and hits him in the face hard. Shorin goes sliding back on one foot as mud goes slightly in the air. "And i've still got 99 more for every psychic's life you stole," said Yusuke. Shorin wiped his mouth a little and stood up.

"Huh my knees," said Shorin.

Yusuke runs forward once more a punch for Shorin's stomach and pushes as much as possible then punches him in the face. Shorin's eyes glow red and Shorin goes head over heels several times landing on his butt. "His spirit energy is only 155 but his spirit energy would have to be over 200 to make the kind of impact ,"said Shorin.

" You better stand i'll feel bad hitting you if your glued to the ground," said Yusuke. Yusuke runs forward for another punch.

"Sickle and toranado," said Shorin he charged up glowing yellow.

"What the hell is this?" asked Yusuke stopping in his track.

"I see," said Genkai. Botan and I stared with mouths wide open.

"Of all my techniques I enjoy this the most," said Shorin.

"Congratulations," said Yusuke.

"I once knew a fighter who created quite a name with this attack a creates a vaccum around the opponent it violently causes air to escpae from the victim through cuts on the skin," said Genkai.

"Oh no Yusuke," I said quietly realizing this could be the end but I would have faith in him no matter what.

"And with as many batttle wounds as you have Yusuke it should be quite painful," said Shorin. Shorin sent the attack out it hit the ground as dirt and mud flew aside for the attack. Yusuke yelled running at it the attack hit each shoulder pushing him back. He struggled against the pull and he fell back as the attack pushed him on his back. the two rings flew up in the air as Yusuke lay on the ground on his back. His skin smoked form the attack.

"Ouch," screamed Yusuke glaring at Shorin.

"Now that's suprising most pass out from the pain," said Shorin.

"Oh well should we try it again," said Shorin who sent out another attack at Yusuke.Yusuke yelled some more and ran directly at the rings.

"It appears your friends is a fool," said Genkai.

"No just mad," said Botan.

I think he might be just a bit stubborn," I said sweatdropping at his recklessness.

"I dare you," said Shorin. Yusuke continued running forward. He hopped in the air with his arms up as the attacks hit his arms but he continued going as wounds appeared on his arm to stubborn to stop.

"I don't know where he got the power to endure that pain but his making it into the eye of the tornad,"o said Genkai. Yusuke used his intial push of and karate chopped Shorin as they both flew through the air Shorin hit the ground with Yusuke's arms crisscossed over his throat and he hit the ground hard as he vibrated from the force of hitting the ground.

"Hold the phone people I think i'm delusional did Yusuke just win," said Koenma blinking in shock.

Yusuke was kneeeling breathing heavy then turned towards Shorin. "Got him and he wasn't joking about the pain," said Yusuke.

"You got him good Yusuke he'll probably be out for a week," said Botan.

"Well that's what happens when you piss me off," said Yusuke.

"It's a shame Kuwabara couldn't be here to see it," said Botan. "But will be here to celebrate with you," I said. I smiled and hugged him gently making sure not to cause anymore pain. I got a flash of memory his demon for which means he's not dead yet I thought. I pulled back thinking.

"Hey i'm not dead yet i'm still gonna kick Urameshi's," said Kuwabara though he got cut off.

"Yusuke maybe you shouldn't try walking for a while," said Botan.

"Naw i'm fine," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke you really shouldn't I have a bad feeling," I said.

"I'm fine really," he said as he walked off.

"Botan," I said. "Hm," she asked.

"I don't think Shorin or should I say Rando is down I really think this fight isn't even close to being over," I said.

She thoguht deeply as I already knew the answer. Yusuke walked up to Genkai.

"So how'd you like that grandma," said Yusuke. "You shouldn't have wasted your energy walking here," said Genkai.

"Huh," said Yusuke.

"Your fight isn't over yet," said Genkai. "Did you actually think Rando could be beaten so easily?" asked Genkai.

Yusuke still held his puzzled look. "What?" asked Yusuke in realization. An evil laugh was heard as Yusuke turned around. Botan and I turned towards Shorin or Rando should I say on the ground.

"Yes Mr.Urameshi you should listen to the old hag they tend to know things for example I am a demon who will not be destroyed she must also know that since you are all about to see my true form I must now kill you the only real question is how will I toture you," said Rando as his clothes ripped and the grass pulled him in only rippling muscles could be seen. The ground split as Yusuke looked down right between him. A blue light flew up above the grass as the ground parted as a figure with a scar in the shape of a spider was seen along with with glowing red eyes.

"What is that thing?" asked Yusuke as we all stood right next to each other. Botan, Genkai, Yusuke, and I.

"The demon chuckled i'm the one you've been looking for Rando," he said.

I can feel his power from here that's not a good sign thought Yusuke.

Rando chuckled some more. Botan held her hands up a worried expression on her face. I stared in shock at the glowing red eyes as I felt his power wash over me as the little miko power I had left rose up to lash out at the demon aura. I just hoped he didn't feel it or that would be the end of me. Genkai looked not scared though not pleased a blank expression. Yusuke looked with determination in his eyes along with fear as sweat appeared on his face.

"HAHAHA! Heh let's see how many decades it has been since I last fought a human in the clear, as Rando. I didn't expect to be unmasked by anyone less then Genkai, that's for sure. Who is that over there," said Rando.

"Huh who?" asked Yusuke.

"The female next to you," said Rando.

"Are talking about me?" I asked.

"Yes the virgin how about after I defeat him we have a nice time," he said with a wink.

"Um no thank you," I said.

"I could always do it by force then," he said taking a step close to me. I shivered in disgust and backed up behind Yusuke.

"No one hits on my sister without my permission!" yelled Yusuke.

"How about we make a bet if I win I get your sister for a fun time," said Rando.

"If I win you will never go after any female ever again," said Yusuke.

"Deal," they said shaking hands.

"Yusuke I can't believe you did that!" I yelled.

"I'll will for sure so don't even worry about it," said Yusuke shooting a cocky grin and rubbing my hair.

I let a grin show forth he wouldn't let me down cause if he did well i'd lose my virginity to a demon I despise I love another demon anyways I thought dreaming of a hot red head we'd already meet one another.

"I like it it's exciting. I must carfeully consider how this one it to suffer and die. After all, I'd like to have some fun with this one before I get my prize," said Rando who looked at me with lust.

"Unh," said Yusuke as he staggered.

"Anything wrong? You're looking a little pale," sneered Rando.

"You shut yer yap!! Take this and this and this!" yelled Yusuke in anger.

"You done that wasn't anything like your last attack. I barely felt those punches. They had no power," stated Rando.

"Threads made of aura," gasped Yusuke.

"An entire aura web, actually. I'm probably the only demon who can spin one," said Rando smugly.

"Urk," said Yusuke as struggled the web. "RRG can't move!" yelled Yusuke in frustration.

"It's tough stuff. No matter how hard you try you can't break it," said Rando smiling in victory. "Here i'll show you," said Rando as he swung Yusuke around.

"Gah," yelleld Yusuke as he smacked into the ground.

"Again! See? What did I tell you? I could swing and swing and swing all day...but it would never snap!" yelled Rando happily.

"Good gosh he can't escape! He's helpless...!" said Botan.

"Yusuke my virginity is on the line get your act together," I screamed.

"Guck," groaned Yusuke.

"Say i've got an idea. There! How's that feel, eh?" questioned Rando.

"Unh! What sardistic trick is this?! You've got me so why don't you kill me?!" said a very angry Yusuke.

"First, i'd like you to meet my friends," said Rando and then chanted a spell.

The water stirred slowly frothing and bubbling. Ugly fish like creatures appeared. Even uglier then their master they had a huge amount of eyes on their head. Focused on one thing Yusuke their soon to be dinner. Their many teeth were posed to rip apart flesh and get their fill of tasty human flesh. A delicacy they hardly ever got. With several of them floating their killing them while bound would be a pretty hard feat.

"Fish summoned from the demon plane. Cute, huh? They also have big appetites," said Rando and throwing the poor demon.

The shreiks of the poor creatures were heard. Putting Yusuke on more edge realizing death could very well be upon him. The water stirred and turned a pinkish color. The fish each tried frantically to get a piece not leaving a single morsel of the live flesh uneatten. A terrible death for anyone low demon or human alike. The bones floated to the surface picked clean and white as they day the body was born.

"Human flesh is a special treat for them," said Rando taking a pose so familiar to anyone who knows Yusuke very well.

"Th-that pose!" yelled Botan.

"Unbelievable he knows how to use the spirit gun after only seeing it once," I gasped.

Rando shot the spirit gun it flew past Yusuke's face. Fear was leaking off him in waves. It missed the branch and flew past and on for a while. Rando could learn any technique that easily it wwas astounding everyone.

"Mm love that expression," said Rando wickedly.

"He's seen the spirit gun just once, yet he's figured out how," said Botan but she was cut off.

"Yes that ones a quick study, all right. He has the potential to surpass me but as an evil master," said Genkai.

"Do something i'm only fourteen i'm to young to lose my virginity or to lose you again!" I shouted loudly.

"Love the screams humans make when they get eaten alive, too," said Rando who then gave me a wink.

Rando let the shoot go. I thought it was nasty that he winked at me. Nasty sick demon. I was only fourteen for Pete's sake. He was was older then me and I hated him anyways.

"Yahh!" yelled Yusuke as he fell.

"Make it good kid," said Rando in victory.

"Wahhh!!" yelled Yusuke.

"Yusuke!!" shouted Botan.

"Wahhhhh!" yelled Yusuke as he fell.

All that flashed through my mind was Yusuke Urameshi fourteen survived by his mother, sister and everyone else unexpectedly dies when he gets eaten by a really big fish I thought.

"Now let's have a beautiful fountain blood and a hearty set of blood-curdling screams!!" yelled Rando in victory.

"Brother don't leave me again don't leave Keiko alone I love you too much!" I yelled loudly as his body sunk beneath the water.

"Hmph nothing oh well once his bones float to the surface Master Genkai's secrets are mine," said Rando confident in his win.

"Yusuke!" Botan and I yelled in unison.

Kuwabara's soul floated out of his body to stir Yusuke up. The soul flew into the water to fufill the task it was supposedto do. The fish went towards Yusuke as his thoughts turned to his last moments and the pain of being ripped apart.

"This is it game over!!" thought Yusuke.

"Giving up already Urameshi? That's pathetic!"yelled Kuwabara through his soul.

"That voice it's Kuwabara!!" yelled Yusuke letting valuable air out.

"To think i've been obssesed all this time with clobbering a whiny little quitter like you! Once i'm better i'll go after that kid and stomp his butt and rescue Kagome if not the first time, then the next or the next! While you become an inadequate and dejected pile of fish crap! Just the end for a loser dipstick like you!" shouted Kuwabara's soul doing the job.

"Oh yeah?! RRRG! RAAH! Shut your face!" yelled Yusuke as a big blast of spirit energy shut up into the air blasting the fish out of the water and water to fly into the air.

"Heh...Heh see dummy you can do it," whispered Kuwabara.

"Huh?" whispered Botan.

"What was that? Could've sworn I saw a huge discharge of aura. It couldn't be but something blew these demon fish out of the water. Did he break out of my web? If he did summon this explosive burst of power maybe he has managed to free himself. But the moment he floats to the surface will be his last. Come on...Come on," said Rando in anticipation once more.

"Yusuke did he succumb to his own last effort?" questioned Botan.

"Hah gotcha," said Rando.

"Hah! Gotcha back!" said Yusuke.

"Impossible how did you get behind me!" yelled Rando in suprise.

"Turns out that pond has a channel at the bottom it connects to the bog I felt my foot sink into while fighting Kagome!" yelled Yusuke.

"I'm on my last ounce of strength and its going into this!!" yelled Yusuke.

Yusuke punched Rando smack in the face. Blood spluttered from Rando as Yusuke fully exhausted panted. Rando flew into the bog that he sent Yusuke into earlier.

Hurf... that's it, everything I had...cant' even raise my arms. Please don't surface... stay down there thought Yusuke hopefully.

"Nuts," whispered Yusuke as Rando stepped out of the water.

"That one did sting a bit," said Rando as he punched Yusuke.

"Fine i'm through," gasped Yusuke.

"Looks like you're truly used up now," said Rando.

"Yusuke," I whispered to myself.

My head's spinning don't understand a word he's sayin thought Yusuke.

"I'll recite the incantation..and then...a final bit of fun," said Rando he winked once more at me. I gagged at the idea.

"Heh," laughed Rando as he chanted the spell. "Heh heh..it's done. Shrink away kid! Now, how to finish you? Perhaps i'll crush every bone in your body...and then squash you like a bug!!" yelled Rando.

"Ah! What? N-no.How's it possible?! The curse shrank me!!" yelled Rando frustrated.

"What in the world?!" asked Botan.

"Wait to go Yusuke i'll get to stay a virgin and I get to keep you," I shouted hopping up and down.

"You've become to reliant on your spells, Rando. Curses are not docile servants. Make the slightest error in their conjuring, amd they'll turn on you. You summoned this one to often, without adequate focus," stated Genkai.

"I...failed?! Impossible!! I performed the incantation perfectly!!" yelled Rando.

"But the victim must hear it. The curse enters the victim's body through the auditory nerve, which means it can only work on the unwary or defenseless. Countering it amounts to no more than covering one's ears. It's a serious drawback," stated Genkai.

"What? But...but he didn't know that!" shotued Rando.

"I can't hear a thing!" shotued Yusuke hitting his ear to try to clear the passage way.

"Yuck! Algae clogging my ears! No wonder everything was muffled," said Yusuke.

"A demon like you who acquires secrets by stealing instead of studying is eventually brought up short by his ignorance. You lose!!" shouted Genkai.

"I have not lost!! All I have to do is reverse the curse and uh!" shouted Rando but was cut off by a looming figure.

"Heh...heh you figure i'll just hang loose until you finish your spell? True I barely have the strength to stand but falling will be a crunch!" yelled Yusuke

"AAAAAAAH!" yelled Rando in fear.

"Elbow drop!" yelled Yusuke as he squished Rando.

"And collapsing even simpler man can barely raise my eyelids. Well old woman? May not be much left of me but I won," said Yusuke.

"Mm Urameshi Yusuke is the successor!!" yelled Genkai.

"Yah!" yelled Botan.

"Yusuke you did it my virginity is saved!" I yelled.

"I'll pop Rando into a safe or something and take him to jail," said Botan.

"Ha! Tied up in his web, I see!" said Yusuke.

"Kuwabara will be okay the master's mended his bones," said Botan.

"That's what my techniques are really for healing, not harm," said Genkai.

"Alright, mission accomplished!! Now i'm off to the championships at the Tokyo Dome!" shouted Yusuke.

"Still haven't had your fill of combat?" sighed Botan.

"Boys and fighting can't change that can you," I sighed.

"Whoa sonny what are you babbling about?" asked Genkai.

"Huh?" asked Yusuke.

"This was all about finding a sucessor that's you, Yusuke. You're going to learn the basics of Reiki. So you'll be staying here to train!!" yelled Genkai.

"Y' mean I actually have to study?!" questioned Yusuke.

"Hey Botan can I go instead?" I asked.

"Sure the tickets will go to waste anyways," said Botan.

"Thanks for fighitng until the end Yusuke i'm really glad you did," I said. I hugged him quickily around the waist and smiled running away. "I'll tell you how the fight went later Yusuke," I yelled.

"Kagome take me with you!" yelled Yusuke.

I giggled as Botan left to spirit world.

Yusuke would be at Genkai's for two weeks after this training hard to learn the basics of Reiki also knwon as Spirit Energy. Leaving his mother alone as Kagome had school and saw very little reason to stay though she stopped by once or twice to make sure the house was clean and fully stocked with food.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I hope you will like this next chapter of Being Yusuke's Sister 101. Here'a small preview for next chapter.

"Yusuke!" shouted Keiko.

"They're pullin shives already," said Kuwabara.

"A group of demons known as the "Four Saint Beasts" founded a criminal organization that hid out their," explained Botan.

"Where'd you come from!" yelled Yusuke.

"Kurama and Hiei?!" yelled Yusuke.

Thses are just little segments from different parts of the story so tune in for the next chapter of YuYu Hakusho.

Sounds like a t.v commercial.

This is your authoress Squeaky signing out for now. Byez! Cha!


	8. Kagome's Date with Kurama

"Hey Yusuke the fight was awesome," I mentioned while chatting on the phone with Yusuke. He told me of his training their and I told him about the fight so much violence and beating it gave me ideas for fighting.

"Yusuke I have to go come back soon," I replied.

"Alright Kagome take care of yourself," said Yusuke as he hung up.

I put the phone on the hook and sighed he wouldn't be back for a while I need entertainment. I picked up the phone nervous about calling Kurama. I pressed the numbers hesitantly and then put it to my ear feeling so embarrassed hoping he didn't pick up. I heard it ring several more times until it was off the hook and made a clicking noise. I sucked in a breath for confidence.

"Hey Kurama its Kagome," I said in greeting.

"Hello Kagome," he replied as I felt a blush peeking out.

"Do y...you um want to um do something," I stuttered and blushed brighter.

"Sure how about we go to the movies," he suggested.

"Sure," I replied hurriedly.

"I wanted to see this romance movie at 5 let's meet then," he said.

"Okay," I replied excitedly.

"Bye Kurama," I said.

"Bye Kagome," he said in his silky voice.

I hung up and looked at the clock. I went into my room and looked for the perfect outfit. I found a black mid thigh skirt that ruffled and a blue v-neck shirt. I hopped in the shower and washed over knowing demons hated fake smells. I washed my hair and lathered then rinsed then put conditioner in and lathered then rinsed. I was in their for a half hour.

I walked out and got as much water as possible out. I walked into my room blow dried in hand. I slipped on my black lacy bra and matching underwear. I then slipped on the skirt and the shirt and put a towel around my top. I blow dried my hair and ran my finger through until dry. I finished and put it up. I combed my hair of knots then brushed it multiple times. I tied it in a high ponytail. I grabbed matching red purse. I put money and lipgloss and well other girly things. I applied some lipgloss first. I looked in the mirror.

I looked at the clock and grabbed my high heels. I had fifteen minutes to get their plenty of time I thought. I slipped them on quickly and walked out the door pinning a note to the fridge. I walked down the street towards the destination. I got their five minutes ahead of time. I gazed around until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and turned around to see Kurama.

"Hey Shuichi," I said as their were a lot of people around.

"Hello Kagome," he replied.

"Well we should go get those tickets," suggested Kurama.

"R...right," I stuttered.

He chuckled lightly and paid for both tickets I felt guilty and tried to pay him back but he waved it off and I gave up eventually decided to get popcorn and a soda I paid even though Kurama wanted to I turned him down flat. We entered the movie and sat in the middle. I placed the popcorn in my lap and took a handful as the movie started. I turned to see Kurama playing close attention. His hand absentmindedly searching and digging in the box of popcorn. I blushed and turned away to watch the movie before he caught me staring.

The movie was rather interesting and I dug for more popcorn as it started getting interesting. I felt a slightly rough hand on mine. I blushed and made eye contact with him. We leaned forward slightly as we were caught up in the moment. He was about to give me s kiss when a loud cough broke the mode. I pulled back blushing and turned to the movie moving my hand. I watched the screen and continued eating popcorn another incident not happening. The movie ended as the credits came up. I grabbed my drink and the empty popcorn container. I emptied it as Kurama ver the gentlemen opened the door.

I excused myself and rushed off to the ladies room. I washed my hands of the greasy popcorn and looked at my teeth happy to see no kernels. I looked around and brushed my teeth in the sink to get rid of the buttery flavor. I rinsed my mouth and stuck the tooth brush in my bag. I fixed my hair and walked out as he wrapped a comforting arm around my waist.

The afternoon sun was bright as we walked out the door. I covered my eyes briefly and once my eyes adjusted.

"Shuichi thanks for the movie it was really good wasn't it," I asked.

"I found it interesting though there were several key points missing," he said.

I gave him a light sock in the arm and smiled. We walked into the park everything was serene and peaceful as we walked deeper within he trees. I felt something on a more on a miko instinctual level. The next second the feeling was gone. I shrugged it off. A black blur landed in front of us. I squeaked and pressed into to Kurama's shirt in surprise. I was still getting used to that.

"Hey Hiei," I said in greeting.

"Hn onna," replied Hiei.

Kurama and Hiei stared intently on each other. I stood patiently but got bored after a couple minutes and walked into a nearby tree area. I caught some of some pretty flowers and gazed at them knowing not to pull them out. I gazed at them until I felt a hulking shadow over my frame. I opened my mouth and let out a scream followed by a roar from the hulking demon behind me.

_Hiei why did you come._

_Fox there is a demon. that needs to be taken care of Koenma's orders._

_I was having a nice day with Yusuke's cousin._

_Youko we need his acceptance first._

_Having problems fox._

_You want to split here as well I don't mind as long as I get a peace of you too._

_A growl reverberated._

_Youko stop thinking that we like females and females only._

_A snort was heard._

_That's not funny Hiei._

_You do know your date left five minutes ago right._

_Hiei you could have told us sooner._

_It was fun to see you argue._

Kurama's response was never heard as a scream was heard and then a roar followed.

"I think Kagome found the demon," stated Kurama.

"Hn," said Hiei.

He was gone probably headed in that direction. I ran after him frantic to save Kagome and fearful of Yusuke's wrath should he learn of what happened.

I knew it was a bad day to wear a skirt. I was running holding it down and hopping over tree branches to get away from the loud figure behind me. A freaking bear demon was after me. I tripped and fell over as the demon. was already upon me thanks to demon speed. I sent a blast of miko power at it. The fur bristled but nothing happened. I got up and hobbled/ran as my ankle was twisted.

I ran faster catching up on their trail Hiei was nowhere to be seen maybe he was waiting to kill the demeanor maybe he wanted to watch me struggled. I ran faster as I heard a roar much closer. I picked up speed creating my rose whip. I flashed it at his back as Kagome sat on the ground backing away in fear until I came.

I had been trying my best to ignore the pain but fell down in exhaustion. The demon came up and stalked me like prey. I scooted back in fear as the claws came towards me. I heard the sound of air rushing and then opened my eyes to see a figure of pink jump in front of me. I gasped but smiled happy to be saved. He helped me to my feet and held on to my waist. The demon sent out fur to attack. Kurama jumped into a tree and flicked his whip several times. The demon. screamed in fury. I charged my hands and sent a wave of energy out of my hands as the demon exploded and was purified.

"We did it," I shouted hugging him fiercely.

Kurama hopped down and gave me a smile as my heart fluttered.

I sat down and healed my ankle and stood up happily. I brushed dirt of my skirt as I got most of it off.

"Why don't we go get ice cream," I suggested to the silence.

"Yes, let's," he replied.

I didn't mind as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked away. A smirking Hiei sat in his tree thinking of so many evil things to do. We continued walking until we reached an ice cream pallor. I walked in and ordered a caramel milkshake for myself. Kurama ordered a chocolate one and we paid for our own. I smiled and we walked over to a table and sat as we waited for our orders. They called them up and I was going to go get them both when Kurama sat up and got both of them for us. I smiled and we sipped. We finished them off and gave the cups back to the thankful lady who wouldn't have to go fetch them.

We started walking as Kurama lead us towards my house I picked up a conversation.

"Kurama you don't have to walk me home," I insisted.

"I can't just let you go home by yourself that is to rude," he replied.

I sighed exasperated.

Kurama walked me to my house which took nearly an hour. He then picked me up and carried me up the stairs when he noticed I was tired. I blushed as I was set on my feet in front of the door.

"Thanks for the date," I replied.

"No problem," insisted Kurama.

"Goodnight Kurama," I said.

He leaned down as I blushed and placed his lips on mine in a chaste kiss. I blushed as he pulled back and smiled. I smiled and waved to him as he walked down the shrine stairs. He waved his hand backwards as he walked down the stairs. I blushed bright red and opened the door. I took a shower and went to bed surprised that I felt giddy and excited and hoping to see Kurama again.

Hello this is your authoress Squeaky. I decided to put the two weeks while Yusuke was off with Genkai as fillers. I will be gone all weekend. I decided to put a little short for Yusuke's first week of being gone. I hope you enjoy this little romance scene between Kurama and Kagome their will be more. Including birthday special's once I found out birthday dates I will put specials for their birthday's. Hehe. Well look out for a new chapter of these little fillers sometime next weekend. Most likely Wednesday. I would update sooner but i'm taking p.e. over the summer. I need two years I only have one. Sad thing is I can only take one semester i'm going to Dinsney World in Florida on July 23. I will be bringing my laptop so you should expect an update just not as often while i'm their. So I just wanted to inform you. I will also be taking a trip to Mexico. I gotta go pack for my trip to Laughlin. After my p.e class ends at 2 o'clock. I already have an idea so here's a sneak peek.

Sneak peek:

What do you mean we have to find Hiei shouted an irate Kagome.

He's not spirit detective radar i'm sorry yelled Koenma.

Kurama you are our best candidate he tolerates you repllied Koenma.

I just want you two I will inform Kuwabara but he will not join you I owuld have Yusuke but he's training besides they would just make him mad replied Koenma rubbing his temples.

Fine but you owe me i'm missing school for god's sake for Hiei he's so going to pay why do we even need the pipsqueak I shouted.

Well you have a mission he is needed to protect one of the girls ont he mission replied Koenma.

What's the mission I shouted.

You'll figure out when you find him bye shouted Koenma.

We fell through a portal to Ningenkai to find Hiei who I was so giong to make his life a living hell.


	9. Quest 1: Find Hiei

Being Yusuke's Sister 101

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I feel an inspiration for this story again and hope to post a few chapters I messed up on the stories and still need to add in chapter 2 again but sadly I deleted it so I will add that in and fix the chapters so go back read the last chapter then read this one. Thanks for all of the reviews I don't deserve them after such a long break though but you guys are to kind. Well on to the story and yes I plan to update my other two.

Koenma called Kurama and I in for soemthing important considering Yusuke was training I thought that helping Koenma would keep me form being bored. So Botan made a portal for us and I managed to barely catch myself while Kurama landed perfectly without the slighteset wobble. I was a bit jealous but blew it off Koenma presented us with our mission.

"What do you mean we have to find Hiei!" shouted an irate Kagome.

"He's not spirit detective radar i'm sorry!" yelled Koenma.

"Kurama you are our best candidate he tolerates," you replied Koenma.

"I just want you two I will inform Kuwabara but he will not join you I would have Yusuke but he's training besides they would just make him mad," replied Koenma rubbing his temples.

:Fine but you owe me i'm missing school for god's sake for Hiei he's so going to pay why do we even need the pipsqueak," I shouted.

"Well you have a mission he is needed to protect one of the girls ont he mission," replied Koenma.

"What's the mission?" I shouted.

"You'll figure out when you find him bye!" shouted Koenma cheerfully.

We fell through a portal to Ningenkai to find Hiei who I was so giong to make his life a living hell.

We ended up in the center of a park in Tokyo.

"I'll take the south half," I said still angry.

"Kagome wait!" shouted Kurama.

I turned around suprised when he was right in my face.

"Be careful i'd hate for you to be hurt," said Kurama.

I felt my heart pumping underneath my skin and he bent down and kissed my forehead slipping a rose behind my ear.

"Bye Kagome," he said an headed north.

11111111111111111111111111111

I blushed my anger forgotten and walked to the south looking for Hiei.

I wandered through the park I was told he was somewhere on this side of town and least that was where he was last spotted. I ended up stopping at the two crossroads. I took the one less traveled (I read a poem with that line I couldn't help but add that in on with the story) I knew Hiei didn't like people I was more likely to find him on this path. I wondered absentmindedly if Kurama was alright but shook that thought away of course he was alright.

11111111111111111111111111111

I walked calmly looking for Hiei in the trees he seemed to have a weird affinity with trees. I brushed it off and continued walking I walked through something maybe a barrier of some sort as a cold feeling washed over me. I turned to enter only to find that I couldn't pass through. I realized the whole area was a barrier. Kagome was in that barrier and I couldn't enter. I tried to make a whole but knew that someone wanted Kagome and my struggled renewed even though things weren't looking good. Kagome pelase be safe I prayed silently to myself.

1111111111111111111111111111

I continued wandering and looking up in the trees. I thought I caught a hint of black in the trees and looked up and walked closer to the tree not paying close attentino to the ground. I put my foot down ands uddenly the gornud beneath my foot gave way. I opened my mouth and screamed as I was falling backwards my fighting outfit was getting torn leaving peices behind. I managed to get a hold of a branch but my bow and arrows slipped off of me as they clattered down the whole. I realized the hole was deep as I couldn't hear the sound of my weapons hitting rock bottom. I still had my conceleaed weapons hidden in my modified miko outfit. It was a tighter fighting white longsleeved shirt with billowing sleeves. The pants I modified into a red skirt shorter so it now reached around my knees with baggy but not to baggy red pants that reached around my mid calf showing off part off my legs. Though their were holes and tears and my sleeves were a bit shorter. I held on tight as the branch gave way slowly. I heard an odd snapping noise and the branch gave way as I was once again falling. I screamed and found that I was falling for quite awhile. I heard my weapons clatter and realized I must be falling faster than it. I hit the bottom and I gave an omph it was a soft cushion I landed on thank goodness. I found my weapons and put it on.

"Where is this?" I voiced outloud.

"Looks like we've found lunch," echoed a voice.

I grabbed my bow and put an arrow in it. I couldn't pinpoint the voice as I looked around. I turned around where I thought I heard the voice and was suddenly hit from behind. I blacked out as my head hit the ground.

I woke up groggy and with a painful headache. I looked and foudn myself naked in a bathtub. I shreiked and covered myself dunking below the water. I saw some clothes sitting out it was nicer then what I was wearing. I slipped on the dress like kimono. It was a deep blue color with sakura bloosoms depectited on the kimono. I tied it around and stepped out to find a pair of shoes. I slipped them on and walked out.

"Brother i'm hungry," growled a voice.

"We can't eat her the boss said we could eat the guys but the girls he wanted for himself," said the other voice.

I stayed close to the wall realizing I had no more weapons at hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a demon I saw intelligence in his eye and knew he was the smarter of the two brothers.

"Our boss would like to see you," he said.

He picked me up and tossed me gently on his back. He was a hulking figure and I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting to fall down and prefering to just listen. He walked and suddnely we were in a cave and a dim light was on. I shivered as I saw his boss. He was handsome but I could see the arrogance and the leering look he gave me. I shivered in fear.

"No need to be afraid," said the demon.

The other demon sat me down next to his boss and the boss handed him something it looked like food. He nodded and left and I was stuck with this demon.

I looked at the demon and he grabbed my chin as though to appraise me.

"They picked a fine specimen this time," he said.

I slapped his hand away glaring at him.

"Feisty too that's how I like them," growled the demon approvingly.

He grabbed my chin forcefully and went to kiss me when suddenly their was a sword protuding from his gut. I backed away as he coughed up blood and felll forward. I was suprised to see Hiei standing their.

"Hiei you saved me?" I asked suprised.

"Hn," he replied.

I got up brushing myself off and hugged him happily and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed and shrugged me off.

I was suddenly being carried by Hiei as we moved fast. I held my kimono to me as the wind kept flying up and maing my kimono show more then needed to be seen. I blushed and Hiei dropped me off in one of the rooms I found my stuff and made him turn around. I slipped it on slipping the kimono into my outfit. I had to clibm on his back as he climbed up to the top of the hole suprisingly fast. I got off his back then and smiled giving him another peck on the cheek.

I smiled at him and informed him off Koenma's wish he nodded and we turned and walked away I was suprised he let me be in his presence. I decided not to start up a conversation and suddenly I found myself suspended in the air. I screamed and grabbed a weapon hidden on my body. I shot it into the hand and was dropped. I caught a branch and managed to climb on it.

"Hiei you forgot to kill them!" I shouted.

"Stupid onna," he said back.

I snorted and shot an arrow and destroyed one of the demons and Hiei killed the other with his sword. He wiped it on the demons body. I managed to cimb down form the tree and we continued walking and I found Kurama and hugged him as he looked me over.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine Kurama really Hiei saved me," I said smiling.

"Thanks Hiei," said Kurama.

"Hn," he said.

"We should get Botan," I said.

I dug in my front of my shirt and pulled out a communicator and called Botan who came almsot immediately to pick us all up. They both entered and I entered after them. I fell out of the portal stumbled into Kurama who caught me luckily and I righted myself and smoothed my clothes out.

"Congratulations you completed both of the missions," said Koenma.

"Finding Hiei I know but are you telling me those thugs were another mission you were going to assign us to," I replied.

"Well yes I didn't realize that until just now that Hiei was in the same place as those thugs."

"I can't believe this Koenma well at least were done right."

"Yes you can go home good job on the mission."

Botan settled me near my place. I exited suprised to find Kurama next to me.

"Kagome," I was worried said Kurama.

"I know," I replied hugging him tightly.

He pressed a kiss to my lips a gentle kiss. I melted in his hold I could stay like this forever. He pulled back and embraced me.

"See you on our next mission or maybe sooner," said Kurama.

"Bye," I replied and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

I entered my house while I wondered where Yusuke could be doing right now.

111111111111111111111111111111

"Old hag I have to sleep in a coffin full of snakes," grunted Yusuke.

"Yes dimwit its to build your resistance to any situation," she grunted back.

"Hell no you crazy old hag!" shouted Yusuke.

"Then you won't sleeping tonight!" yelled Genkai.

"Fine i'll get in old hag!" shouted Yusuke.

"Dimwit mumbled," Genkai.

I can't belive I gotta sleep in this thought Yusuke as he got in.

He laid perfectly still all night though it was slmiy and the snakes kept crawling over his body and hissing at him Kagome has it lucky thought Yusuke.

I took a shower and stitched up my outfit and crawled into bed exhausted but proud of my successful day.

Well that's it yeah if you didn't already know you should check the last chapter and reviews lotsa reviews are nice. I'll try to update because I know you like the story lots of you liked it and I keep getting new people which makes me happy I would have posted sooner but I was cleaning for four hours and that's why it took so long but here you go for all the long wait.


End file.
